A TUGS Adventure
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: A new fleet of tugs - which are fuel driven - come into Bigg City Port, taking all the work from the Star Fleet and Z-Stacks. The two rival tug fleets discover the newcomers are up to no good. They must stop these criminal tugs and get their work back.
1. Briefings

**The most recent stories I've written have been oneshot humour stories. So here's my newest big serious story; "A TUGS Adventure". As you can tell from the title, its a TUGS fanfiction, seeing as there are few or no other TUGS fanfictions on this site. I just have to write one, seeing as TUGS was a great show, which was short-lived and is now gone, but will never be forgotten. So here's a fanfiction which would be my idea of a TUGS movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUGS. It is owned by Clearwater Features.**

**

* * *

**

The Sun was just beginning to slowly rise from behind the ocean and appearing in the horizon. As it began to rise, the sky began to change colour, from a light blue to an amazing orange, which was reflected in the ocean.

The Sun rose into the sky high over Bigg City Port. No activity was going on in the harbour. The only sounds being made was the tiny splashing of the water and the cries of the sea gulls which had woken early to hunt for their breakfast.

The increasing daylight rose over the Star Dock, where Captain Star's Star Fleet were still fast asleep - but they were soon woken up by Captain Star, who called out through the megaphone in his window. "Good Morning, Star Fleet!"

The Star Fleet soon woke up and yawned. Most of them were feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. But Top Hat was moody as usual. "Ugh! I couldn't sleep last night, because I was listening to the Z-Stacks next to us gossiping about better than us they think they are!"

"Well, that's your own fault Top Hat for listening to Z-Stacks!" boomed Captain Star. "You know we start at 6:30!"

"And besides Top Hat," added Ten Cents. "Why are you listening to Z-Stacks anyway? They have nothing good to say. There's no one in Bigg City Port wore then them."

"Except you, Top Hat!" Sunshine laughed.

"Oh, be quiet, little Sunshine!" grumbled Top Hat crossly.

"Hey, compared to some vessels, I'm not so small! No offense, Grampus!"

"None taken!" The midget submarine smiled.

"Alright, that will do!" called Captain Star. "Top Hat, you go off and collect the car floats and start transporting the trains around Bigg City Port!"

Top Hat huffily steamed out of the Star Dock. "Like I said when Vienna came to Bigg City; why couldn't I have been a liner?!"

"Because you're not big enough," smiled Warrior, as he watched Top Hat leave the dock. "Just like I said."

"Then again, he is pretty big headed!" Ten Cents chuckled cheekily.

"Ten Cents! Sunshine! You two go off and to your usual fuel delivery to Sally Seaplane!" ordered Captain Star. "Then there are some barges waiting at Lucky's Yard for you two to deliver!"

"Aye aye, Sir!" called Ten Cents, as he started to leave the dock.

"Yeah, we'll get on it and do a good job of it," added Sunshine cheerily, as he began to follow Ten Cents.

"O.J., a fuel barge is waiting at the depot by the bay," continued Captain Star. "I want you to take it to collect it and take it to a customer you will meet at Lucky's!"

"Aye aye, Captain." The old paddle tug replied. "I'll deliver it and safely too." O.J.'s two paddle wheels on each side of his body began to spin, as he steamed slowly, but surely out of the dock.

Captain Star continued giving orders to his tugs. "Big Mac, a tramp steamer is coming into the estuary later. I want you to meet it and tow it into port! Warrior, you go off on your usual garbage duty now! On your way!"

As Big Mac and Warrior began to steam out of the Star Dock, Warrior sighed glumly and turn to his brother. "Why do you get to do the big work while I do the garbage duty? You're my brother after all."

"Maybe because you would just bump and sink the tramper," joked Big Mac. "Nah, I'm just joking, Warrior. But I'm sure you'll find garbage has its uses - like its great for annoying Top Hat!"

The two harbour tugs laughed and then headed of in different directions. Back as the Star Dock, Captain Star was now giving orders to Hercules. "The ocean liner, Angel Anna, is coming into port this afternoon! Hercules, I was you to meet her out at sea! Then bring her in and dock her!"

"Aye aye, Captain Star. Love to."

As Hercules left the Star Dock, Grampus asked Captain Star what he had to do that day.

"Well, Grampus, I don't have any work for you for just being a submarine. However, I would like you to look around Bigg City Port and see if you can find anything that may affect work for us or anything like that."

"Yes, Sir!" Grampus began to leave to the dock. He didn't mind that he didn't get as much work as the tugs. Any work Captain Star gave him was better than the work the Navy gave him.

* * *

As the Star briefing was now ending, the Zero briefing was just beginning. Captain Zero called loudly into his megaphone. "Wake up, you lousy lot!"

All the Z-Stacks woke up, groaning and yawning. While Zip and Zug were feeling good after getting plenty of sleep, Zorran, Zebedee and Zak were all tired and grouchy. They did not get much sleep last night, having chatted for several hours about how they thought they were better than the Star Fleet.

"Oh, I'm shattered," groaned Zebedee wearily.

"Well, that's your bad luck, Zebedee!" snapped Captain Zero. "You shouldn't have been chatting all night!"

"Yeah, Zebedee," added Zorran. "You shouldn't chat while you should be asleep."

"Uh, Zorran," put in Zak. "You were chatting too. You-"

"Shut it, Zak!" snapped Zorran.

"Yeah, all of you shut it!" Captain Zero yelled. "Zorran, Zebedee and Zak! Collect some new fuel barges are waiting for you at Lucky's Yard. Collect them and take them to the canal!"

"Aye aye, Captain." The three harbour Z-Stacks quickly left the dock, leaving Zip and Zug behind.

Captain Zero then addressed his two switchers. "You two go off to do your coal deliveries."

"Yes, Captain Zero," replied Zug.

"Have you noticed we're all delivering fuel today?" Zip asked cheerily. "We're just delivering different fuel to the others."

"I don't care! I don't care!" bellowed Captain Zero. "Just get on with your work - ON THE DOUBLE!!!"

"Ooh, yes Sir!" Zip and Zug steamed quickly out of the Zero Dock in fright. Captain Zero bellowed through the megaphone. "SHOW EVERYONE WHAT Z-STACKS CAN DO! THERE'S NO ONE BETTER THAN Z-STACKS!!!"

* * *

**There's the first chapter for you - which is just the briefings. You can guarantee though that there will be some action in Bigg City Port. There always is.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. If you have, stay tuned.**


	2. Fuel Drivers

**Here's chapter two, where the plot begins to kick in.**

* * *

Later, Ten Cents and Sunshine arrived at the seaplane hanger with a fuel barge. Sally Seaplane was there waiting for them. She was pleased to see them. "Hello fellas. You have my fuel, I see."

"Hiya Sally," Ten Cents called cheerfully. "Here's your fuel."

"Hello again, Sally!" called Sunshine, who was always pleased to see the seaplane.

The two switchers moved the fuel barge next to Sally, then stood near her. Sally began taking on fuel from the barge. "Have you fellas been up to anything exciting recently?"

"Nah, not really," replied Ten Cents. "Just working for Captain Star and trying to beat the Z-Stacks, that's all."

"Well, I am surprised," said Sally. "You often get up to the most extraordinary mishaps."

"Yeah, well, all I'd like is a nice normal life a tug can live," remarked Ten Cents. Sunshine said nothing. He just stared at Sally, smiling widely.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a blast of a horn coming from nearby, and a large tug came to the seaplane hanger. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally stared at him. They had never seen this tug before. He was very large - about the same size as Zebedee - and painted black, with a number '2' painted on each side of his hull. What was very strange about him was that he didn't have a smoke stack.

"Excuse me," he said in a gruff voice to Sally. "But are you using that fuel barge."

"Why, yes," remarked Sally, puzzled. "This is seaplane fuel."

"Oh, well then, its no good to us," barked the strange tug. "I must find more fuel suitable for me and my friends. Captain Fuel and Gangster will be waiting.

At last, Sunshine spoke. "Excuse me, but who are you? And where's your stack?"

The big tug turned his head to look at the switchers. "Ah, you're two of those old-fashioned types. I'm Mugger."

"Excuse me," remarked Ten Cents crossly. "Old fashioned?!"

"That's right! You're dependant on coal. Well, me and the rest of my fleet run on fuel. That's why we don't have stacks like you. Well, when everyone sees how more reliable we are, you'll be replaced, no questions asked."

"What?!" Ten Cents gasped in shock. Mugger began to leave the hanger. "Oi! Come back here!" Ten Cents called. But Mugger left without a word.

"Ten Cents, you do really think he and his fleet are gona replace us?" asked Sunshine worriedly.

Ten Cents thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. It sounds to me that tug is just part of a new fleet in Bigg City Port. Captain Star wouldn't let them replace us.

"Oh good," smiled Sally. "I wouldn't like some other tugs delivering my fuel instead of you two."

"All the same," said Sunshine. "It doesn't sound like a good thing to have another fleet of tugs to be in Bigg City Port. That'll mean more competition, and we have enough of that with the Z-Stacks."

"Yeah, well, we'll worry about that later," replied Ten Cents confidently. "Come on Sunshine. We've got barges to deliver."

"Alright. See you same time tomorrow, Sally."

"Bye fellas," said Sally sweetly, as the two switchers turned away and headed off to their next job.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zorran, Zebedee and Zak were steaming together through the canal, each towing a fuel barge, which was orange and had the word 'Tugging' painted in white on each side. None of the Z-Stack knew what this fuel was for.

"Now we need to make sure that we charge the customers accepting these alot of money," exclaimed Zorran. "Especially since when we let Zip and Zug deliver fuel, they let the customer have it for free."

"We'll make a good profit on these!" Zak smirked. "We should do this on our own - instead of for Captain Zero."

"Yeah, but then he'd have our stacks for it," remarked Zorran huffily.

As the Z-Stacks rounded a corner, they saw up ahead three tugs, which they had never seen before, blocking the way. These tugs were identical to each other and Mugger, the tug that had met Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sally; painted black, about the same size as Zebedee and had no stacks - much to the puzzlement of the Z-Stacks. The only feature on these tugs that differed them from each other, was that one had the number '3' painted on each side of his hull, another one of them had the number '4', the third had number '5'.

"Ahoy there!" The tug with the number '3' painted on called to the Z-Stacks. "What's that your towing."

The Z-Stacks stopped and faced the newcomers. Zebedee and Zak stared at them in puzzlement, wondering who they were and why they had no stacks. Zorran, however, quickly decided they were looking to take the fuel barges from them and gain the money. "Push off! This is our work! We're not letting you take it and claim the money!"

"Well, that's a nice why to greet someone new to Bigg City Port," remarked the tug with the number '5' sarcastically. He steamed past the Z-Stacks and surveyed the fuel barges. "Ah, just what we need; Tugging Fuel."

"Tugging Fuel?" scoffed Zorran, puzzled, which was surprised and outraged this tug new more about what he was towing than he did. "What's that then? And why do _you _lot need it?!"

"Who are you?!" put in Zebedee. "And why on Earth don't you have stacks?"

The tug with the number '4' smiled. "My name is Pushover. And these are my friends, Muscles..." He turned his head to look at the tug with the number '3'. "...And Animal." He then looked at the tug with the number '5'. "We need that fuel."

"Oh, I see," snorted Zorran, huffily. "You're trying to sell fuel by yourselves are you? Did your owner have your stacks for doing it?"

"No, we don't need stacks!" retorted Muscles, feeling very annoyed. "We're fuel driven tugs, coming from a fleet called the 'Fuel Drivers'. And we're new in Bigg City Port. We work for our owner, Captain Fuel. That fuel you have is what's using to power us, hence the name. We don't need coal like you oldies."

"Oldies?!" snapped Zorran. "Why, just you-"

"So we've come to collect it," interrupted Animal.

"Er, but we're taking this fuel to a customer," replied Zak.

"Oh yes, that would be Captain Fuel," lied Muscles. "He was going to collect it from you, but changed his mind and sent us to collect it instead."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," remarked Zebedee, satisfied.

"I'm not sure," muttered Zorran suspiciously. "You're a new fleet, so that would make us rivals, not that we don't already have a rivalry with another fleet."

"Okay then forget it," replied Animal, revving up his fuel-driven engine to leave. "But we would have paid a big price, and just in case you don't know - which we're sure you don't - Tugging Fuel is worth quite alot of money."

These words made Zorran's jaw drop. "It is? Oh, alright then. You fellas got yourselves three fuel barges."

So the Z-Stacks untied the Tugging Fuel barges from themselves and the Fuel Drivers tied themselves onto one each.

"We'll pay you up later," exclaimed Pushover. "Right now, we need to get refuelled."

The three Fuel Drivers began to steam off with the fuel barges. "So long," called Animal.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon," added Muscles. And the Z-Stacks watched the Fuel Drivers leave until they were out of sight.

"Well," exclaimed Zebedee. "They seem a nice alot. And they'll be working here."

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure we can trust them," added Zorran, still suspicious. "If they're working here, that means we'll be rivals - just like with the Star Fleet. Besides, they did call us oldies for being dependant on coal."

"True," remarked Zak. "But at least they're gonna pay us big money for the Tugging Fuel."

* * *

Further up the canal, the three Fuel Drivers were laughing as steamed along the canal with the Tugging Fuel barges in tow.

"I can't believe those coal smokers fell for our ploy," snickered Pushover.

"Yeah," added Muscles, chortling. "If they think we're gonna pay them, they can dream on."

"We managed to get the fuel," put in Animal, laughing. "Captain Fuel will be pleased - and so will Gangster. But this is only three barges. We're gonna need much more fuel than this - more than we need ourselves.

* * *

**As you can probably tell by now, the four new tugs in the story are villains. But just note that these are only Numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. If you think they're bad, wait till you see Number 1 - which won't be until next chapter.**


	3. Troublesome Tugs

Meanwhile, Grampus was heading out of the port, having found nothing that would be of interest to Captain Star. "At least Captain Star is more understanding if I don't find anything. Were I still working for the Navy, Bluenose would not be pleased. He would keep me working until I find something."

Nearby was an old abandoned dock which had not been used for years. A tall disused building stood here. As Grampus went to pass it, it looked at it, then stopped in surprise.

Yet another new tug which had n stack stood at the dock. He too was painted black like Pushover, Muscles and Animal, although he was about the same size as Bluenose the Naval tug. He also had a huge black moustache and had the number '1' painted on each side of his hull.

He was facing the disused building, which had a megaphone that was not there before attached to one of the windows. It sounded to Grampus that someone was inside the old building, because someone was calling through the megaphone to the tug. "Well, Gangster, we've settled in this place alright - far from anywhere active in Bigg City Port."

"Yes, Captain Fuel," replied the tug. Grampus, puzzled by this new sighting, let himself sink a little into the water, to make sure the man speaking through the megaphone wouldn't see him. But Grampus didn't let himself sink all the way beneath the surface, so that he could still hear the conversation.

"Now you know why we're here Gangster," called the man through the megaphone. "We need plenty of those Tugging Fuel barges. You and the others are to get plenty for me. I trust with you leading them, we will manage to get plenty and do our deed successfully. You know that when people ask why you need it. You say its for you and the others, because you're powered by fuel, which has a bit of truth in it. But just don't tell them the whole story, got it?"

"Right, Captain Fuel. And I won't let anyone stand in our way of our deed."

"I know you won't, Gangster. I can rely on you to do whatever means necessary to lead us up the money tree. And while we're here, we might as well show Bigg City Port what Fuel Drivers can do and maybe earn ourselves a few contracts - and replace those other two tug fleets which rely on coal."

At these words, Grampus gasped, while Gangster smirked sinisterly. "Yes, Sir. Now, I'll go off and see if the others have got plenty of Tugging Fuel for us."

Gangster began to turn around, giving Grampus enough time to sink below the surface so that the suspicious new tug wouldn't see him. Gangster faced away from the building, headed out of the dock and into the port.

Below the surface, Grampus headed away from the dock underwater, so that Captain Fuel wouldn't see him through the windows of the building. Then finally, when he was sure that the head of the new Fuel Drivers couldn't see him, Grampus bobbed up to the surface, spitting out the water that had gotten into his mouth. "Goodness me! A new fleet of tugs - and they seem to be up to something! But what? I'd better report this news to Captain Star and see what he has to say about this."

* * *

Inside the port, Animal, Muscles and Pushover were still towing the Tugging Fuel barges. As they steamed along, they met up with Mugger, and told him about getting the fuel from the Z-Stacks.

"Its only three barges though," stated Mugger moodily.

"Well, that's three more than you've got," replied Muscles.

"The only fuel barge I could find was seaplane fuel. I couldn't find Tugging Fuel anywhere. That must be why its worth alot; it must be rare."

Just then, the four Fuel Drivers saw O.J., come into view, towing a Tugging Fuel barge.

"Oh, look Mugger," remarked Pushover. "Now's your chance."

So Mugger moved up to O.J., who looked at him and the others curiously, but friendly. "Hello there. New fellas in Bigg City Port, are you?"

"Yeah, we're the new fleet; the Fuel Drivers," huffed Mugger. "We run on fuel, not coal. Notice we have no stacks?"

"Oh yes, I see," O.J. chuckled.

"Yeah, I see you have Tugging Fuel," Mugger went on, eyeing the barge O.J. was towing. "We need that to power ourselves on. So can we have that barge?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologised O.J. "But my owner, Captain Star, has ordered me to deliver this fuel elsewhere."

"Oh, well, that's okay then. We'll take it for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Look, it'll be better if you give it to us. Fuel is flammable, and because you're old and have smoke pouring out of your stack will set it alight."

"O.J. did not approve of being called old by these new young tugs. "I may be old, but it doesn't mean to say I'm a fire hazard. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give you the fuel."

Mugger moved forward and smiled sinisterly. "Well then, if you're not going to give it to us," he threatened aggressively. "Then I'm afraid we're gonna have to take it from you."

"Stay away from me, or I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't do anything. You're just an old timer. We can do plenty to you though."

Then all of a sudden, a deep toned whistle blasted from nearby. Warrior appeared with Lord Stinker in tow, loaded with garbage. Warrior noticed Mugger threatening O.J. "What's going on here?!" He cried, and then jerked as Lord Stinker bumped into his stern.

"Ooh, be careful with me Warrior - _please_!" The garbage barge groaned grumblily.

"Sorry. But like I said - what's going here? Who are you fellas."

"Oh, we're new!" retorted Mugger hastily, trying to sound innocent. "We were just saying 'Hi' to this guy."

"No, Warrior," cried O.J. "They were going to take this fuel barge from me."

"They were?!" Warrior glared at the Fuel Drivers and steamed towards them. "You had better not."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?!" Mugger sneered. Then, as Warrior came closer to Fuel Drivers, Lord Stinker did too as he was pulled along by the harbour tug. Then the smell of the garbage barge entered the nostrils of the newcomers, who coughed, choked and gagged in disgust.

"If you ever try to take fuel from O.J. again," Warrior warned angrily. "You'll have _me_ to answer to. Got that?!"

The Fuel Drivers continued to cough. "Whatever," Mugger wheezed. "Just keep that barge away from us!"

Warrior then turned away and passed the Fuel Drivers, towing Lord Stinker, and O.J. followed with the Tugging Fuel barge in tow.

"I sure showed them," said Warrior proudly.

"Yes, Warrior," replied Lord Stinker sarcastically. "You're a hero."

Pushover then made a beeline to Mugger. "Mugger, we need plenty of that Tugging Fuel - and you could get it from a paddle steamer!"

"I would have," remarked Mugger defensively. "But that barge stunk!"

"I can accept that," replied Pushover. "But Captain Fuel won't - and neither will Gangster."

* * *

**There's chapter three for you. I know it didn't have much to do with the main antagonist Gangster, and also Captain Fuel, but that'll change later in the story.**

**Also, notice that the chapter is called "Troublesome Tugs". Just to let you know, this isn't a parody towards the Troublesome Trucks from Thomas. I called the chapter this because it seemed suitable for the Fuel Drivers - and because I couldn't think of anything else.**


	4. Thug Tug

**Hi guys, sorry about not updating this in a while. I've been a bit busy and have been feeling depressed recently. Well, its been just over a week since I updated. Its about time I wrote a new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere, Ten Cents and Sunshine had delivered their barges to a customer and were heading towards the coal depot to restock themselves.

Sunshine was still fretting over the new fleet of tugs. "You sure they won't replace us?"

"Look, Sunshine," replied Ten Cents, getting quite annoyed. "We've been working up in Bigg City Port for a long time now. Everyone knows what good jobs we do. No matter how modern those new tugs may be, Captain Star will make sure they don't replace us."

"Er, okay. If you say so."

"I know so."

The two switchers arrived at the coal depot, where they found Zip and Zug about to leave with a barge loaded with coal that was tied behind Zip.

"Ahoy, you two," Ten Cents called to them. "Captain Zero giving you two dirty work to him?" He laughed at his own joke, and so did Sunshine.

"Very funny, Ten Cents," muttered Zug dreadfully.

"This is our fourth delivery," added Zip. "And we have more to do. Its taking so long."

"Well, I think I know why," remarked Sunshine. "Because you are using just one barge. Seeing as there are two of you working, why don't you use two barges?"

"Oh, yeah," remarked Zip. Then he turned to Zug. "Zug, you knew we could do that! Why didn't you suggest it?"

"Well, er, I..."

"Because Zug is just making you do all the work," grinned Ten Cents.

Before Zug could retort, the four switchers jerked as they heard a blast of a horn. Then Gangster zoomed into the coal yard as eyed the Star and Zero switchers. "Well, what have we got here then? Four little oldies."

"Excuse me," cried Zug, shocked. "But who are you calling 'Oldies'?"

"What are you?" asked Zip, who, like the other tugs that had met the other Fuel Drivers, was puzzled at the fact Gangster had no stack.

Ten Cents and Sunshine weren't surprised to see this more modern tug, having seen Mugger earlier. "Its okay, you don't need to explain to _us_what you are," exclaimed Ten Cents. "We met your mate Mugger earlier."

"Bah! I'm made of stronger stuff than him - and the rest of the fleet I have to work with," grumbled Gangster. "Its no wonder our leader, Captain Fuel, placed me in charge of them when doing work, which we'll be doing plenty of around here!" He then glared at the four switchers. "And we'll be replacing all you oldies too! We don't need stuff like that dirty black stuff your hauling!"

Then Gangster turned and charged towards Zip. Zip cried out in fear and shut his eyes. But Gangster raced past him and instead hit the coal barge tied behind Zip, with such force, he caused a hole in the barge, which made water rush over it and sink it.

Gangster then raced out of the coal depot, ignoring the shouts from the switchers, telling him to come back and pick up the barge.

Zug sighed. "What a bully."

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna enjoy working with him in the future," muttered Ten Cents grumpily.

"We'd better get another barge Zip," said Zug.

"Make that _two_barges!" Zip remarked stubbornly. "You're not getting out of work again, Zug!"

"You'll be lucky to still have work," whispered Sunshine quietly and worriedly. "The way that thug tug was talking."

Zip and Zug went off to find some spare barges, while Ten Cents and Sunshine stayed behind to restock on coal. Sunshine was still worried about the Fuel Drivers replacing the Star Fleet.

And for the first time, after seeing how aggressive Gangster was, so was Ten Cents.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. There was going to be more to it, but what I was going to add didn't seem to fit in with what was in here as one chapter. That'll wait until the next chapter.**

**Besides, I think this chapter will tell ou more about Gangsters character, which you'll witness alot of in later chapters.**


	5. Tow Into Port

Away from Bigg City Port, Big Mac was out in the estuary, waiting for the tramper Captain Star had told him to meet and dock. But Big Mac had been waiting for half an hour, because the tramper was late.

At last the tramper came into site and approached him. "Sorry I'm late," it called through a megaphone on it's front window.

"C'mon!" Big Mac retorted impatiently. "We're already late. How much will you pay me for a tow?"

"I'll give you a hundred."

"Make it two hundred."

"A hundred and fifty."

"Done."

Big Mac then moved alongside the bow of the tramper. But as he was just about to get a line on it, to his surprise, he saw Mugger, Muscles, Animal and Pushover approaching him. "Ahoy there!" They all called to him in unison.

Big Mac, like the rest of the tugs the Fuel Drivers had encountered, was puzzled by them having no stacks. "Where's your stacks?"

But the Fuel Drivers were now tired of having to explain that they were fuel driving. So Animal went and approached the tramper, while the others stopped where they were. "Say, do you need a tow?"

"Why yes, I do!"

"Great! We'll give you one!"

"Uh, excuse me!" Big Mac huffed, annoyed. "But its my job to this this tramper a tow!"

"Oh, its okay," replied Animal calmly. "We can do it for you. We'll save you the bother."

"That's very kind of you. But I have Captain Star's orders."

"Yeah?!" Pushover yelled angrily. "Well we can do it better than you, because you're an oldie!"

"Oldie?! Now you just-!"

"Oh, will you all just stop arguing?!" groaned the tramper, huffily. "Why don't you all tow me? I pay you all a hundred and fifty each! Just get me into port and shut up!"

"A hundred and fifty each?!" Muscles cried wonderingly. "Ooh, that works for us!"

Before Big Mac could disagree, Muscles moved to the port side of the tramper, Animal moved to the starboard side, Pushover moved to behind the stern and Mugger moved in frond of the bow alongside Big Mac. Then they each tied a line onto the tramper.

"All right," called the tramper. "Take me into port!"

And so the four fuel powered tugs and one steam powered tug began to take the tramper into Bigg City Port.

For a while, none of them spoke. Then as they began to arrive at the port, Big Mac asked them; "So what are you lot doing here exactly? I've never seen you lot here - or any tugs like you!"

The Fuel Drivers explained how they were a more modern fleet of tugs and how they arrived with Captain Fuel and also Gangster.

"So we're going to replace you oldies," said Muscles smugly.

"Impossible! We've been working in Bigg City Port for a long time and proved ourselves useful! Modern you may be, but you won't meet our standards!"

"You'll have shock," sneered Animal slyly. "When we do all the docking around here. We'll do a wonderful job of it - and its all thanks to Tugging Fuel."

They finally reached the port and cast off their lines from the tramper.

"Now come on then," demanded Mugger. "A hundred and fifty - each!"

As the tramper began paying out, Top Hat came into view with Eddie and Frank the railway barges. He eyed the Fuel Drivers suspiciously. "I say! New arrivals?! Big Mac, you shouldn't be sharing the work with them!"

"I didn't want to!" Big Mac replied gruffly. "But they insisted."

"Well, that's not a polite way to greet someone new." Animal snorted to Top Hat. "But then again, you oldies think you're it."

"Oldies." Top Hat choked in horror. "I'm not old!"

"Mm, but you do think you're each!" Eddie teased cheekily.

"Shut up!" Top Hat snapped angrily. "Well, Big Mac, you shared docking a tramper with your new friends-"

"They're not my friends!"

"But you had better not have decided to share docking Angel Anna with them."

"Angel Anna?!" Mugger cried, recognising the name. "_The_ Angel Anna! You're docking her?!"

"Yes," scoffed Top Hat.

"C'mon guys!" Mugger called to the other Fuel Drivers. "Let's go tell Captain Fuel." And the four Fuel Drivers took off and disappeared out of site.

"Oh, great going, Top Hat!" Big Mac grumbled. "Now they'll probably dock Angel Anna instead of us."

"Not if we get there first," smirked Top Hat calmly. "Mind you, from the sound of it, those smug tugs are going to be working here for some time."

"They are. They told me."

"Oh, I don't think I'd like having to compete with them for work."

"Oh, I don't know," put in Frank. "I think I'd like having one of them take us."

"Their attitude can't be any worse than your's," said Eddie to Top Hat.

"Hardy ha ha," muttered Top Hat. "Big Mac, I'm going to drop off these block heads. You go and join the others to meet Hercules with Angel Anna. I'll join you all shortly. As long as we're there first, those newbies won't steal the work from us."

"Okay," replied Big Mac, setting off into port. "Let's make sure those newcomers won't steal our work."

* * *

**Will the Fuel Drivers steal the work though? You would have found out in this chapter, but I think I have written enough for this chapter. So you'll find out in the next one.**


	6. Liner Theft

**Sorry to keep you waiting with Chapter Six. Here it is at last.**

* * *

Later, Big Mac arrived at the dock, where Ten Cents, Sunshine, Warrior and O.J. were waiting for Hercules to bring in the Angel Anna. They were all complaining to about the Fuel Drivers.

"Just who d they think they are?" Warrior burst out angrily. "Thinking they can take our work?!"

"They're a right thuggish lot," added O.J., feeling annoyed.

"You haven't seen their leader, Gangster," Ten Cents muttered grudgingly. "He tends to live up to his name."

"The whole lot of them are even worse than the Z-Stacks," put in Sunshine worriedly. "They're really bent on replacing us."

Big Mac steamed over, having heard everything. "Aye, but they won't. They may be dependant on fuel instead of coal, but we've been doing good work here in Bigg City Port for a long time. We're just about to do an example of how good we are. The people and water crafts will always be dependant on us - no matter how modern the Fuel Drivers are."

"Yeah, you're right, Big Mac," Warrior smiled proudly. "Let's go dock the Angel Anna and show how good we are."

At that moment, the Star Tugs heard the sound of Hercles' whistle, and then they saw him come into sight, towing a magnificent ocean liner. It looked a cross between the Princess Alice and the S.S. Vienna. It had a white body with a grey-white hull. It had four black smoke stacks, each with a red stripe around it. Hercules looked very proud to be towing it. "Alright there, ma' dears? Magnificent, isn't she? We're very lucky to be ones to tow this beauty."

"And no Fuel Drivers can stop us," Big Mac whispered to the others. "After all, we got here first, so we get to dock her, as Top Hat told me."

"Where is Top Hat anyway?" asked Ten Cents, feeling very puzzled.

"No idea," replied O.J. hastily. "But we'll have to dock her without him."

"Yeah, come on, old darlings," chirped Hercules cheerily. "Let's go dock this beauty."

"Yeah!" called Sunshine happily. "We're the Star Fleet! We're the best! Let's prove it!"

So the Star Tugs moved towards the port side of the Angel Anna and pushed their bows against her hull, about to take her in.

* * *

Nearby, Zorran could see the magnificent liner while he was on dredger detail with Scuttlebutt Pete. Captain Zero had placed him there as punishment, for he was not happy when he had found out Zorran, Zebedee and Zak had given away their barges when they were supposed to sell them to a customer. Scuttlebutt had been very amused by this story. "This'll be something to tell everyone."

"Yeah, if you wanna end up at the bottom of the water bed," Zorran snorted smugly. "Why did Captain Zero place me with you, and just gave Zebedee and Zak extra work to do later tonight? Besides, I told him that those new tugs who bought the fuel of us would pay us - but he wouldn't believe me."

"I don't think they'll be paying you. They've probably had you for a mug. They needn't have bothered though - cause you are one!"

"Very funny."

Just then, Gangster came racing through and spotted the Angel Anna in the distance. "There she is lads! C'mon, there's no time to lose."

He raced past Zorran and Scuttlebutt, followed by Mugger, and then Muscles, Animal and Pushover. Zorran immedditly recognised them and called after them. "Hey, you lot. When are you gonna pay me?!"

Pushover looked back. "Oh, we will soon. Don't you go worrying your stack off oldie."

"You'd better! And don't call me oldie!"

"So those are the tugs who you gave the fuel to?" Scuttlebutt remarked. "Ooh, well you may be a mug, but compared to them, you're a very old one."

"Shut up, Scuttlebutt."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Star Fleet had almost gotten the Angel Anna to where she was to be docked.

"Nearly done, ma' dears," called Hercules.

Right, Hercules," Ten Cents called back, looking towards the bow. He then turned back to face the hull and continued to move the ship. All of a sudden, he heard a loud bump come from on his left. Puzzled, Ten Cents turned his head to look next to him - and was shocked to see Mugger. "You! What are you doing?!"

Mugger turned to the switcher and sneered. "Just doing our job, that's all."

Then, to the surprise and shock of the other Star Tugs, Muscles, Animal and Pushover all moved up to the hull and pushed against it. Hercules looked back. "What's going on back there?"

Then Hercules received a surprise himself. Gangster appeared on the starboard side of him and cast a line on the Angel Anna. "What are you doing?" cried Hercules. But instead of answering, Gangster began to tow the ship to starboard. Alarmed, Hercules tried towing the ship to port. But Gangster was much stronger and as the ship headed to starboard, the towline on Hercules snapped. Gangster towed the ship away with the other Fuel Driver pushing against the hull, keeping it away from the other Star Tugs, who could now only watch as the Fuel Drivers made off with the Angel Anna.

"Now that is an outrage!" Ten Cents burst out angrily. "They can't just take a liner _we_ were to dock."

"Oh, but they just did, Ten Cents," muttered Sunshine quietly.

Hercules came around to join them. "Well, I don't you about you, darlings, but I'm going straight to Captain Star to report them immediately."

Just then, Top Hat came into view and noticed that the Angel Anna wasn't there. "Oh, Hercules, where's the liner? You haven't lost it have you?" He chuckled, thinking what he had said was funny. Then he noticed all the tugs were scowling at him. "What? What have I said?"

"We'll get the liner if we get it first," Big Mac glared. "That's what."

"Yes, I did," scoffed Top Hat. "So where is the Angel Anna. We're all here I see, so there no-"

"Top Hat!" Big Mac burst out. "The Fuel Drivers stole the liner!"

"WHAT?! Well, why on Earth did you let them?"

"Let them?! We didn't let them!" snapped Ten Cents. "But we couldn't stop them!"

"Why didn't you get here sooner, Top Hat?!" said O.J. crossly. "You could have helped us to try to stop them."

"And you were the one who said we'd get th liner first if we were here," growled "Yet you arrived too late!"

Top Hat groaned dreadfully. "Oh, everyone just expects _me_ to do everything around here!"

The rest of the Star Fleet sighed and began to make they're way back to the Star Dock.

* * *

**As you can tell by now, the Fuel Drivers certainly are up to no good. But stealing a liner won't turn out to be their huge big crime. They've got even dirtier work to do - which I won't reveal now. You'll have to find out in the next few chapters.**


	7. Lightship Fuel Delivery

Captain Star was most furious when he heard what happened with the Angel Anna. He had already heard about the Fuel Drivers and Captain Fuel arriving in Bigg City Port from Grampus, but hadn't taken it as a threat. Now that he had heard that the newcomers had stolen a liner from them, he was angrier than the Star Fleet had ever seen him before. He angrily ordered them to do some odd jobs while he would go around to pay Captain Fuel a visit.

When the Stars returned to the pier at dusk, Captain Star had managed to calm himself down. But he was still cross, although not at his tugs. "I've spoken to this Captain Fuel. Apparently, when the Fuel Drivers took the liner from you, they just docked it. However, that isn't the point. I tried complaining to him about it, but he would have none of it - and we're going to have to put up with having the Fuel Drivers in Bigg City Port. SO we're going to be competing with them from now on."

"Oh no," groaned Top Hat moodily. "As if just competing against the Z-Stacks isn't bad enough."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Top Hat," boomed Captain Star. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't suppose the Z-Stacks will like competing against them either," muttered Ten Cents grudgingly.

"Now then, time for you to dock here for the night," Captain Star continued loudly. "Except for you, Ten Cents and Sunshine. Time for you do to make your nightly fuel deliveries to Lillie Lightship."

"Now there's one vessel that's fuel driven who isn't as bad as those newcomers," muttered Sunshine quietly.

"Say hello to Lillie for me, old darlings," mused Hercules, as the two switchers made their way out of the Star Dock.

* * *

Ten Cents and Sunshine collected a barge containing lightship fuel, and then made their way out of the port and out to sea. They were still feeling a little glum about the Fuel Drivers stealing their work from them.

"Even if they don't replace us," said Sunshine sadly. "They'll most likely steal work from us."

"Yeah, they seem to know all about stealing work - literally."

By the time darkness fell, the two Star switchers reached Dender Rocks, where the beautiful Lillie Lightship was anchored. She was very pleased to see her two friends who brought her fuel - but then noticed that they were sad. "Hello, boys. Why the long faces?"

"Hi Lillie," Ten Cents replied glumly, moving the fuel barge alongside her so as to refuel her. "We've been having a bad day -and everyday from now on could be a bad day."

"Would you like to tell me about it? I'm a good listener." Lille gave the switchers a sweet little smile.

So they told her everything, starting from when they heard from the Fuel Drivers coming in to Bigg City Port, being more modern and threatening to replace the Star Fleet. Then they went on about how they met Gangster and how aggressive he had been. They concluded by telling Lillie about the Fuel Drivers stealing the Angel Anna and how angry Captain Star had been.

"Well, Captain Star can't go blaming you for the thieft of the liner," said Lillie. "It wasn't your fault."

"It isn't the fact that Captain Star was angry that's making us sad," sighed Ten Cents unhappily, though at this moment, he felt a little proud to be defending his Captain, even if from a statement made by a friend. "It's the fact that these Fuel Drivers will be working in Bigg City Port from now on."

"So that means they'll be taking all work from us," Sunshine added.

"Oh dear. I do hope not," worried Lillie. "I wouldn't want anyone else bring fuel out to me instead of you two - even if they are more modern."

Just then, the three of them heard the sound of a modern engine. They saw Gangster coming towards them. The aggressive leader of the Fuel Drivers had spotted the fuel barge. "Ahoy! Is that Tugging Fuel?"

"Oh, you must be one of those Fuel Drivers," Lillie replied, scowling.

"Yes - I'm Gangster!"

"No, this isn't Tugging Fuel. It's fuel for lightships. And even if it was Tugging Fuel, I wouldn't give it to you."

"Well, that's no way to treat someone new," Gangster sniffed.

"It is if he steals work from tugs who have been working here longer than you."

"Yeah, we want a word with you, Gangster," put in Ten Cents, angrily. "What do you think you were doing, stealing the Angel Anna from us?"

"You should be thanking me," Gangster smiled smugly. "We saved you the bother having to dock that liner."

"But that was _our_ job!" snapped Ten Cents. "If you're gonna be working here, you need to be assigned your own tasks - not take tasks that other fleets do."

"And don't you even think you're taking _our _job of taking fuel to Lillie," snarled Sunshine aggressively.

"Pooh! We Fuel Drivers do much more important work like dock liners. We don't waste our time doing not-so important work like taking fuel to stupid lightships."

"Lillie _is _important!" Ten Cents yelled, sticking up for Lillie.

"Whatever! We'll replace you oldies in doing all the important work. But if you're lucky, maybe you'll be allowed to stay in port and do this stupid work you call important."

"It's more important than what you'll end up doing," argued Sunshine. "Which is garbage and dredger detail."

Gangster pretended not to hear. "Now if you don't mind, I can't stop to listen to your oldie remarks. I need Tugging Fuel - and lots of it."

With that, Gangster swung around, facing away from the angry switchers and headed back to port.

"I say, boys, you were right," muttered Lillie, feeling very offended by Gangster's remark about her not being important. "He _is _aggressive. And horrid."

"Yeah, I'm gonna hate working with him," Ten Cents sighed wearily, tired from the arguing. "Don't listen to what he said about you though, Lillie. You _are_ important - and special."

"No vessel out here would be safe without your light," added Sunshine. "Speaking of which, is it ready now?"

Lillie turned on her light, which shone brightly and rotated inside its beacon, lighting up the darkness of Dender Rocks. "Yes it is, thanks. I'll keep it shining for you and the other Stars. There might be light for you if you're gonna be working with Gangster and the rest of his kind."

"Thanks Lillie," smiled Ten Cents, feeling better. "We'd better get going. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, and by the way," added Sunshine, remembering. "Hercules says 'Hi'."

"Okay, thanks," smiled Lillie brightly. "Bye boys." And with that, the two Star switchers turned away from her and headed back towards Bigg City Port.

* * *

**This probably would be a good place to end, what with Lillie wishing the boys luck to be working with the Fuel Drivers for the rest of their lives.**

**But that's not what you want, is it? No! You want action, thrills, suspense! And you'll be getting plenty of that, starting from either the next chapter or the one after that.**


	8. Replacement For Tows

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter Eight. I apologise that the story is going very slowly. I'm going to try to update more often.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter Eight.**

**

* * *

**

The next day was no better for neither the Star Fleet or the Z-Stacks. Wherever they went, they found the Fuel Drivers left, right and centre, doing work, but mostly, they would be looking for more Tugging Fuel.

"Why would they need so much fuel?" Top Hat sulked grumpily to O.J., as he was on his way to pick up Eddie and Frank when he met the old paddle tug on his way to the old quay with Little Ditcher the A-Frame crane.

"I really don't know, Top Hat," O.J. frowned. "But I'm suspicious. They may be more modern, but I don't think they need to take on fuel as often as they claim to. We don't need to restock on coal that much."

"If they do need to take on fuel so often," put in Little Ditcher optimistically, "then that's one advantage you have over them. They're taking on fuel to often, which is a waste of good fuel which can never be brought back."

"Ha! So much for modern being better," Top Hat chortled, his spirits rising.

"Yes, but as I said," O.J. sighed. "I don't think they _are_ taking on all that fuel. I suspect they are using it for something else.

* * *

At the edge of the port, the five Fuel Drivers were gathered around each other. Captain Fuel had sent them off to gather more Tugging Fuel barges.

"Now remember," Gangster ordered sharply. "The whole reason we're here is for those Tugging Fuel barges. We're not here to dock liners. We just docked that one yesterday so that the oldies won't suspect anything."

"But Gangster, wouldn't they suspect something by now?" Mugger put in, worriedly. "Since we stole that one from them yesterday? They could be-"

"Shut it, Mugger! Now spend the whole day looking for plenty of those barges."

"How many does Captain Fuel want?" asked Animal.

"I don't think he'll ever be impressed by a certain number - and neither will I. You know those barges are worth a lot. So come on lads. Let's get into port and start searching!"

"Oh, er, are you guys goin' into port?"

The five Fuel Drivers jerked with fright when they heard the voice. They hadn't noticed that Izzy Gomez had been dozing nearby. But the old tramp steamer from South America wasn't asleep now and was now eyeing the Fuel Drivers.

"Oh, um, er, y-yes, we are," Gangster stuttered nervously, worried the tramper had heard everything. "W-why?"

"Oh, because I need a tow to unload these bananas. I'll give you twenty-five if you take me in."

"Twenty-five?!" Pushover sneered. "That isn't much! Not as much as we're after."

"Hey, listen," said Gangster nervously to Izzy. "You didn't hear what we were discussing, did you?"

"Me? No, I was asleep. I don't listen to what tugs have to discuss. I just woke up and heard you were going into port."

"Oh, that's good." Gangster relaxed and turned to the others. "I guess we could make a little extra. Every bit counts you know. You guys go into port and make a start. I'll tow this tramper in and join to later."

"But Gangster," cried Mugger, "you said we weren't here to-"

"Shut it, Mugger!"

Immediately, the other Fuel Drivers scampers away towards the port. Gangster moved to the starboard side of Izzy's bow, threw a line on the old tramper and started to tow him towards the port.

"Ooh!" Izzy cried with awe. "This is the smoothest tow I've ever had. I take it you guys are modern."

"Yeah. Notice we've no stacks."

"You're much better than the tugs that usually tow me. They always offer me tows too expensive. So I refuse to pay and offer them my _own_ price, but they don't except and leave me."

"Well, don't you worry my South American friend. Soon, we will replace them and when we aren't busy doing our main work, we'll tow you for a cheap price."

As they neared the port, when saw Zorran towing a barge of stone and Warrior with Lord Stinker. Zorran was amused to see that Gangster was towing Izzy. "Well, well, well, you've managed to find a tramper stupid enough to choose _you_ to tow them. Don't expect any high payments from him."

"I'm not," Gangster smiled. "I'm towing him because we're friends now. I've agreed to give him as many cheap tows as he likes."

"'Ey?! You must have left your mind back from where you came from!"

"Izzy, why are choosing him?!" Warrior cried in surprise. "We've giving you tows most of the time. Especially me."

"Correction; you've _offered_ me tows, but you rarely give them to me, because you never except my price. And you always stop me from getting in my own."

"Well, because that's against the law."

"Who cares about the law?" Gangster muttered quietly.

"What?!" Zorran snapped.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Come on Izzy my friend. Let's get you into port." With that, Gangster began towing Izzy away.

Warrior watched sadly until they were out of sight. "I don't believe it! Izzy! My friend! Choosing those troublemakers over me!"

"Well, to be honest, Warrior," sneered Zorran cruelly, "I think most trampers and liners would choose them over you. You bumped enough of them for a lifetime. Now, I'm going off to deliver this stone - and then, I'm gonna see if I can find those other Fuel Drivers. They owe me a bit of money." And Zorran turned to port and raced away with his barge of stone.

"Never mind, Warrior," said Lord Stinker sympathetically. "I'll always choose you over both the Fuel Drivers _and_ the Z-Stacks."

"Thanks, Stinker," Warrior began to pull away.

"Just one thing though."

"What?" Warrior stopped, but Lord Stinker kept floating and once again bumped into Warrior's stern.

"Oof! Just be more careful with me _- please_!"

"Sorry!" And Warrior began towing the garbage barge back into port.

* * *

**So Izzy has** **chosen the** **Fuel Driver over Warrior. Could it be that the Fuel Drivers _will_ replace the Star Fleet and Z-Stacks?**

**Part of the Fuel Drivers' plan as to what they are _really _doing in Bigg City Port is hinted a bit. But will be fully explained in the next chapter.**


	9. Night Shift

**Hey guys. I know I said I'd try to update ore often, but I've been very busy recently. Your wait for Chapter Nine is over now.**

* * *

Late that night, all the Star Tugs returned to the Star Dock, tired after a hard days work.

Ten Cents and Sunshine were the last to arrive. All the other Star Tugs were asleep. Ten Cents yawned wearily. "I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep."

"Well, dream on, Ten Cents," replied Sunshine cheekily. "And by that, I don't mean go to sleep. We have to go deliver our fuel out to Lillie Lightship now."

"Correction, Sunshine," Captain Star called out through his megaphone. "Its only you who is delivering fuel to Lillie tonight."

"Huh? But why, Captain Star?"

"Never you mind. Just get on with it."

"Uh, yes, Sir." Sunshine turned around and headed out of the Star Dock.

"Ten Cents, I have an important job for you to do."

"Oh, what is it, Sir? I've been working all day and been putting up with insults from Z-Stacks - and Fuel Drivers."

"Sorry, Ten Cents - but this job is to do with the Fuel Drivers."

"Eh? What about them?"

"Tell me, Ten Cents. What were they all doing today when you saw them working?"

"Well, um," Ten Cents pondered, trying to remember. "They were, er, all looking for Tugging Fuel barges."

"Right! O.J. told me today that its a bit fishy that they seem to need so much coal. And I agree with him." Captain Star lowered his voice. "I believe they're up to something, Ten Cents."

"You do?" Ten Cents was surprised to hear this. He hadn't suspected anything. "What do you think it is, Sir?"

"That's what I want you to find out for me, Ten Cents. I've sent Grampus out to spy on them - and I would like you to join him. He's waiting for you at Lucky's Yard. Once you've met him, look around the harbour to see if you can see the Fuel Drivers going around at night - or if there's any signs of dirty work done by them. If you find anything, go and alert the Coast Guard."

"Yes, Sir." Ten Cents started his engine, turned away from the Star Dock and began to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Ten Cents!" Captain Star called after him. "You'll find a fire barge waiting when you arrive at Lucky's Yard. Take it with you, so that if anyone asks what you're doing out so late, tell them you're delivering it to the Fire Tug."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

A little later, after travelling through the dark and quiet harbour, Ten Cents arrived at Lucky's Yard. It was very dark and quiet. Only his headlamp above his head lit up the yard. The only sound that Ten Cents could hear was his engine, which he then turned off.

Now sitting in darkness and silence, the little switcher looked around, squinting to see in the dark. He couldn't see Grampus anywhere. "Grampus? Where are you? Grampus?"

Suddenly, Ten Cents heard the sounds bubbles coming from starboard. He looked down at the water and watched as Grampus rose up to the surface, facing him. "Oh, there you-UGH!!!" He was cut off as the midget submarine spat water from his mouth, right into Ten Cents' face.

"Sorry," apoligised Grampus. "But you don't know what its like under water. There's no way you can stop water getting into your mouth."

"Well, we can't let anything stop us tonight while we try to find out what the Fuel Drivers are up to." Ten Cents then spotted a fire barge tied onto the quayside. He moved alongside it, untied it from the quayside and tied it onto his starboard side.

"Won't we get into trouble taing that?" Grampus asked worredly.

"No, I don't know if we will spot anyone tonight. But just in case we do, we can tell them we're delivering the barge to the Fire Tug, since they'll obviously wonder what we're doing out so late. Well, c'mon Grampus. Let's go!" With that, Ten cents and Grampus began to slowly head out of Lucky's Yard.

* * *

As the little switcher and midget submarine made their way around the harbour, they looked around and listened hard for anything suspicious going on. But to their disappointment, they did not see any Fuel Drivers or any vessels at all. The only living beings about were the bell bouys, who were grumbling because Ten Cents and Grampus were disturbing their sleep.

They searched up and down the harbour for half an hour, but there was no sign of anything suspcious going on."

"I guess the Fuel Drivers only need their fuel by day," suggested Grampus.

"We'll just have to tell Captain Star we can't find anything," sighed Ten Cents. "He can't blame us. And I need my sleep too."

They were just about to turn back towards the Star Dock, when all of a sudden, they heard someone cry out. "Help!"

"Did you hear that?!" gasped Grampus.

"Yes! Who was it?!"

"Help!"

"I recognise that voice!" Grampus exclaimed suddenly. "That's Bluenose!"

The cries were coming from their port side, so they speed off in that direction. It wasn't long before they found Bluenose stuck on a pile of rubble. He noticed Ten Cents and Grampus and, not surprisingly to them, did not look pleased to see them. "Oh, its you, ex partner of mine. And that little smart stack too."

"Good to see you too, Bluenose," Ten Cents huffed sarcastically. "Now how did you get into this mess?"

"Well, I was checking up everything was in order this afternoon, when these strange tugs with no stacks stacks came along, saying they wanted some Tugging Fuel barges which were right here. They headed for them. I tried blocking them off to stop them from stealing the barges - but then they pushed me onto this rubble and made off with the barges."

"That'll be the Fuel Drivers," exclaimed Grampus.

"And once again, after fuel," added Ten Cents wonderingly. "They really must be up to something."

"What are you talking about, laddie?" demanded Bluenose gruffly.

"Never mind, Bluenose. We'll report what they did to you and their theft for the barges to the Coast Guard. But first, we'll get you off this rubble and take you to Lucky's Yard for repairs. Grampus, get a line on him and pull him off."

* * *

Soon, Ten Cents and Grampus returned to Lucky's Yard. Grampus was towing Bluenose in. The Naval Tug's bow and hull was damaged.

Grampus pulled him alongside the quayside, stopped and cast off. "We'll leave you here for the night. They'll find and repair you in the morning."

"I have to sleep here? I don't much like it. Its not as homely as the Naval Dock.

"No choice, I'm afraid," replied Ten Cents. "C'mon Grampus. Let's see if the Coast Guard is on night duty so we can alert him."

"Oh, before you go," called Bluenose. "What are you doing with that fire barge?" He eyed the fire barge still tied onto Ten Cents.

"Oh, um, we're delivering it to the Fire Tug."

"That had better be true. Otherwise, if you're stealing it-" But Bluenose didn't get to finish, as Ten Cents and Grampus were already hurrying out of Lucky's Yard.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said the Fuel Drivers' plan would be revealed in this chapter, but I'm gonna have to delay it until next chapter. Sorry. However, the next chapter will contain alot of action. I can promise you that.**


	10. Revealing

Ten Cents and Grampus weren't the only ones going around Bigg City Port at night. Further away, Zip and Zug were steaming hurriedly through the harbour.

Zugwas annoyed. "Are you sure we delivered that barge to the wrong place the other day, Zip?"

"Yes, yes! I'm certain! Let's get it to the right place before the owner finds out it hasn't been delivered and complains to Captain Zero!"

The two Zero switchers were nearing a quayside where they had delivered one of the coal barges they were delivering earlier that day, when Zug suddenly stopped. "Hush, Zip! Do you hear that?!"

"Hear what?!"

"Shh!"

Zip stopped his engine and listened. Then he heard it. From nearby came voices speaking to each other. The switchers looked towards where the quayside was, and there they saw who was making the voices.

The five Fuel Drivers were there, each one with a long line of Tugging Fuel barges. They were near the quayside, as well as a nearby warehouse.

Puzzled, Zip and Zug quietly moved closer to try and hear more. They could just hear Gangster leading the talking. "Right lads, I see you've all got a good number of Tugging Fuel barges. Very good. I am pleased - and Captain Fuel will be too. One barge is worth a fair amount of money. But as many as these - this is worth more money than Captain Fuel could imagine."

"Hey! D'you hear that?" Zug whispered to Zip. "They're gonna be selling all those Tugging Fuel barges."

"But that's illegal."

"I know!"

"Let's go tell the Coast Guard!"

"No - let's go stop them ourselves! We'll be heroes!" Immediately, Zug took off quickly towards the Fuel Drivers.

"No, Zug! Stop!" Zip called after him, following him.

Zug went straight up to the Fuel Drivers, who were very stunned when they saw him.

"What the-?" Gangster exclaimed in surprise.

"We know what you're up to!" Zug yelled angrily. "And you're going to take you into custody!"

Zip pulled up beside Zug. "Uh, Zug..."

"Not now, Zip! Now, are you bunch of no good vessels gonna come quietly - or are we gonna have to resolve to violence to take you down?"

Gangster smiled sinisterly. "So you really think you can take us down?"

"Uh, n-no!" Zip quivered in fear. "W-we'll just b-b-be g-g-g-going now. Sorry t-t-to have-"

"Quiet, Zip!" Zug yelled, annoyed. He turned back to the Fuel Drivers. "Yes, we can take you down, no trouble at all!"

"Just try it," sneered Gangster.

Suddenly, Zip and Zug cried out.

They hadn't noticed that the other Fuel Drivers had appeared on each side of them - and had now closed in on them. Pushover and Muscles had Zug trapped in between them, and Animal and Mugger had Zip trapped between them. The two switchers cried out as the Fuel Drivers moved them through the open entry of the nearby warehouse.

Once inside, the Fuel Drivers let go of the two Zero switchers and quickly raced back out. Before Zip and Zug could also escape the warehouse, Gangster pushed a coal barge (which was the very barge the switchers had delivered to the quayside by mistake) across the entrance, jamming it on each side and trapping the switchers inside.

"Hey! Let us out!" Zip cried, but the Fuel Drivers took no notice.

"Come on, lads," called out Gangster. "We gotta get these barges to the hideout. We don't need to worry about these guys now."

The five Fuel Drivers tied onto their long line of Tugging Fuel barges and pulled out of the quayside, leaving the two Zero switchers trapped.

Zip and Zug tried pushing against the barge, but it was no good. The barge was stuck fast.

"Nice going, Zug," groaned Zip grudgingly. "We're trapped."

"But they were up to no good."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to take them down yourself. We would have been heroes by just telling the Coast Guard. Now we're stuck here - and Captain Zero will find out we didn't deliver the barge to the right person."

"Yeah, but he won't be able to tell us off. We'll be stuck here."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Well, that's the Fuel Drivers' plan revealed. What do you think of it.**

**This chapter was fairly short. There wasn't much action like I promised. It'll have to wait until the next chapter.**


	11. Held Hostage

**Right, now it's time for a chapter that contains a bit of action, which is one of the main things TUGS is all about.**

**

* * *

**

The Fuel Drivers hurried through the dark harbour with their long lines of Tugging Fuel barges.

"Hurry up, lads," called Gangster, as he led the group of criminal tugs. "And be careful with those barges. Just one of them somehow catching fire could cause a very huge bonfire.

Nearby, Sunshine was making his way through the harbour, his headlamp shining his way. He had taken fuel out to Lillie Lightship as usual and was now making his way back to the Star Dock.

As he steamed along, he suddenly heard the sound of the Fuel Drivers nearby. "What's that?" He stopped where he was, looked around and listened. Then he spotted them moving quietly across the harbour with their lines of stolen Tugging Fuel barges.

Sunshine was surprised to see so many barges. "I know they run on fuel - but do they need that much? Something must be up. Perhaps I'd better spy on them."

So Sunshine quietly moved from his post and turn towards where the Fuel Drivers were going. He kept a small distance behind them and turned off headlamp and engine, just in case the light or the sound of his engine attracted the Fuel Drivers' attention and make them look around. Sunshine floated silently behind them, wondering where they were heading.

* * *

Soon after, they arrived at a very old warehouse, which was the size of an airplane hanger, at a quay. Two old doors hung open. One by one, the Fuel Drivers entered with their lines of barges. Once the last barge of the last Fuel Driver had disappeared through the doors, Sunshine moved quietly, beside the doors, opening to see or hear anything worth listening to.

Inside the large warehouse, it was dark and bare. All that was inside was a metal pole, its one end embedded in the water bed, its other sticking out of the water's surface.

The Fuel Drivers all stood side by side in silence for a while. Then Gangster untied the first barge in his line from the second, pull it forward near the metal pole, then turned so that he was facing the Fuel Drivers, and that they could see the barge from the side. The others watched. So did Sunshine.

"This is what we need, you guys," Gangster announced with pride. "And we need lots of it. We sell as plenty of these as we can, to get plenty of money. Of course, we then have to give all the money to Captain Fuel. But maybe if we're really good, he may let us have some of it."

"Let's hope so," added Pushover.

"And we don't tell anyone we're doing this," went on Gangster. "Because everyone knows this..." His eyes narrowed and his voice deepened. "...Is illegal."

At this last word, Sunshine gasped - and that was his mistake. The Fuel Drivers had all heard it and quickly began looking at each other. "Who gasped?!" Gangster bellowed, but no one answered.

Then Gangster noticed the two open doors. "It came from outside! Someone was listening in on us!" He untied himself from the barge he had pulled off and carefully but quickly moved towards the doors in between Mugger and Animal and their lines of barges.

Sunshine heard Gangster coming for him, and tried to turn around to run away. But Gangster was quicker and made it out of the doors and spotted the little switcher before he had managed to turn a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Hey you! What d'you think you're doing?! Eavesdropping on us, no doubt!"

"Uh, n-no. I wasn't spuh-spuh-spying."

"Don't lie to me!" Then Gangster suddenly cast a rope onto Sunshine. Sunshine gasped and tried to pull away, but both Gangster and the hope were too strong. The big Fuel Driver pulled the small Star Switcher through the doors of the warehouse.

As Gangster pulled Sunshine between Animal and Mugger's line of barges and to the front of the other Fuel Drivers, they were all surprised to see that Gangster had brought a small switcher with him.

"This little shrimp was spying on us!" Gangster told the other Fuel Drivers. He turned to Sunshine. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson, that we always teach to oldies who stick their stacks where they shouldn't - even if it means we'll have to give up a bit of money we hope to earn." He then tied Sunshine to the metal pole, before turning back to the other Fuel Drivers. "We're gonna have to find a new place to hide out guys, since this old found out. And beside..." He smiled sinisterly. "This place won't last very long anyway."

The Fuel Drivers untied themselves from their lines of barges, moved carefully round to the other ends of the lines and tied themselves back on. Then one by one, they made they way carefully out the doors. Gangster was the last to leave, and after the last barge in his line went out of the doors, he untied himself from his line and pushed the two doors shut, before tying back onto his line of barges and leading the Fuel Drivers through the dark harbour once again.

Sunshine was now all alone tied up in the warehouse. All the Fuel Drivers had gone, and so had all the Tugging Fuel barges - except for the one which Gangster had pulled to the front. It stood right behind Sunshine. He thought Gangster, for a thug, was quite careless to leave this barge behind. He could report it as evidence to the Coast Guard - if he could just break free of the rope tied him to the pole.

Sunshine spent the next few minutes pulling on the rope, hoping it would break or that he could pull the pole clear of the water bed. But no such like. As he continued to pull to no avail, he called out of help. But there was no one outside to hear him.

Then, disaster stuck. As Sunshine continued pulling with what strength he had, a small ball of fire erupted from his stack and landed on the single Tugging Fuel barge, setting it alight. Sunshine gasped with horror as the barge began burning, flames flickering wildly. Smoke then began to bellow from the blaze and rose to the roof of the warehouse, setting it on fire. Flames began to spread from both the roof and the barge, and soon, the entire warehouse was on fire.

_"HELP_!" Sunshine screamed with fright, continuing to pull hard on the rope to no avail.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave you hanging here. I would have continued to write, but I'm writing this in school, and I need to catch a bus now. I would have saved and continued to write another time - but I thought it would be better to leave you in suspense. Bwa ha ha!**


	12. Rescue

**I've been leaving you hanging now for over a week. Sorry about that. Now it's time for you to find out what happens to Sunshine.**

* * *

Not to far from the burning warehouse, Ten Cents and Grampus were still trying to find the Coast Guard. They still had the fire barge with them.

"We haven't seen him about," said Ten Cents, wearily. "He probably isn't on night duty."

"He must be fast asleep," sighed Grampus, feeling very tired. "While we've been the ones up all night investigating these happenings. We work harder than he does. We should-"

But Grampus then noticed Ten Cents had stopped listening. He was looking away from him. Grampus was puzzled. "What is it, Ten Cents?"

Ten Cents looked at Grampus with an alarmed expression. "Grampus! I can see smoke coming from starboard! There must be a fire at the quay! C'mon! Let's go!"

The switcher and submarine speed off to starboard, and in less than a minute, they arrived at the burning warehouse. Smoke bellowed from the giant flames, making them struggle to see.

"Good thing we bought that fire barge," exclaimed Grampus, horrified at the sight of the burning building.

All of a sudden, from inside the warehouse, they heard a frightened cry. "Help!"

"Did you hear that?!" Grampus gasped with alarm. "Someone's trapped inside!"

"Help!"

"Sunshine!" Ten Cents cried, recognising the voice of his best friend.

"Ten Cents, I'm going in to get him out," called Grampus. "You spray water with that fire barge." And he quickly disappeared through the double doors of the burning warehouse.

"Be careful, Grampus!" Ten Cents called after him, as he turned on the fire barge and began spraying water all over the flames.

Grampus raced quicky through the warehouse, being careful to avoid flames that were spreading across the water, and he found Sunshine tied to the pole and covered in dirty ashes.

"Grampus?!" Sunshine exclaimed with surprise.

"Sunshine?! How did you-!" Grampus broke off. "Never mind! Not now! I gotta get you outta here!" He untied Sunshine from the pole and quickly pulled him towards the double doors.

When they emerged from the burning building, Ten Cents was very relieved to see Sunshine was already. "Oh, Sunshine! Oh, how glad I am to see you alright!"

Sunshine replied with a series of coughs, followed by "So am I!"

At that moment, the three of them heard the sound of a siren quite near to them. The Fire Tug arrived on the scene. "Now, now. Is everyone alright."

"We are now," replied Grampus. "Ten Cents has managed to control the flames a bit.

"Good, hand me that barge Ten Cents. I'll take it from here."

Ten Cents gave the Fire Tug the fire barge. Then he and Grampus towed Sunshine away from the burning building and headed back to towards the Star Dock.

"So what were you doing in there, Sunshine?" asked Ten Cents.

"I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Grampus remarked thoughtfully. "Yes, I noticed you were tied up. But who kidnapped you?"

"The Fuel Drivers."

Ten Cents and Grampus stopped. They looked at each other with shock.

"What's wrong?" Sunshine asked, puzzled.

"Something," frowned Ten Cents, "is defiantly up."

* * *

The next morning, Captain Star sent the whole Star Fleet off to work, except Ten Cents, Sunshine and Grampus. He wanted to know what Ten Cents and Grampus had discovered the night before. He had also been told about the fire. The Coast Guard was also present, taking reports.

Ten Cents and Grampus began their story of how they discovered Bluenose trapped, having been pushed by the Fuel Drivers, trying to take the Tugging Fuel. Sunshine then explained about how he discovered the Fuel Drivers' plan to illegally sell the Tugging Fuel barges - before they discovered him and kidnapped him, and how he accidentally set the warehouse on fire.

"This is all very serious," remarked the Coast Guard when Sunshine had finished. "I shall take everything you have told me into account. Right now, Captain Fuel and his Fuel Drivers are wanted for questioning. I shall do some investigating right now." And with that, he turned around and left the Star Dock.

"What should we do, Sir?" Ten Cents asked Captain Star.

"Your work. You've done enough, Ten Cents. We'll let the police sort this out. Off you go to help O.J. deliver some barges. Grampus, take Sunshine to Lucky's Yard for a check-up. Sunshine, if you aren't too badly damaged, there are some logs to be taken Up River. Off you go."

So Ten Cents, Sunshine and Grampus left, all feeling a little disappointed. They had found out so much. They wanted to involved even more.

They soon would be...


	13. Bridge Destruction

**A bit more action arrives in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The Fuel Drivers had been kept very busy the previous night. After they had left Sunshine tied up in the warehouse, they had reported straight back to Captain Fuel, and told him about how Sunshine, as well as Zip and Zug, had discovered what they were up to. Captain Fuel had been furious. Immediately, they had left their base for operations and found an old boat house to have their briefings. They also found a much bigger warehouse to hide their stolen Tugging Fuel barges.

Right now, while Gangster had gone Up River, the others were entering a small dock. A railway line ran on the quay side. But the Fuel Drivers weren't interested in this. They had spotted the lone Tugging Fuel barge tied onto the quayside.

"There's one," exclaimed Animal hurriedly. "Let's go get it!"

The four of them moved towards it a few paces, then Animal stopped. The rest of them did the same.

"Where were you all going?" Animal asked.

"You said 'Let's go get it'," remarked Mugger calmly.

"Yeah, but if we all go to get from the quayside, that'll cause trouble; we'll all end up bumping into each other. You all stay here. _I'll_ get it!"

"Who made you boss now?" huffed Pushover, annoyed.

"Well, Gangster's gone off Up River. Someone has to take charge."

"Shut up and go get it!" yelled Muscles.

"Alright, alright! I'd say 'Keep you're stack on', but you don't have one." With that, Animal approached the barge. He managed to untie the barge and tie it onto himself. He was just about to make his getaway, when all of a sudden, he and the others heard a noise which gave them a fright: a steam engine's whistle, followed by "Stop right there!"

They all turned to the quayside to see Puffa steaming in with a mixed goods train. He stopped on the quayside. "Trying to steal a barge, eh? Thought you could get away with it? Well, think again! When I'm on my way to deliever this goods, I'm reporting you for your crime! All of you!"

Animal panicked and raced out of the dock, taking the barge with him. The others then followed him.

"Yes, you can all run from me!" Puffa called after them. "But you won't be able to run from the Coast Guard!"

* * *

The four Fuel Drivers racd about a mile or two away from the dock and found themselves in the canal. They stopped, gasping for breath.

"What are we gonna do?" Mugger panicked. "That steam engine is gonna report us."

"It looks like we're busted," sighed Pushover unhappily. "Whether our fate is to be locked up, or sunk by Captain Fuel, I don't know."

"Either way, we're doomed," Animal moaned.

Muscles then noticed that they we near a steel railway bridge which crossed the water. One support, embedded in the water, held up the bridge. Muscles looked at the support, then at the barge, which was still tied onto Animal. "Maybe we aren't doomed. Maybe we can stop that engine before he tells the Coast Guard. Pass me the barge, Animal."

Wondering what Muscles was up to, Animal moved the barge near Muscles and untied from it. Muscles moved behind it. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy the barge. But you don't want us to be caught, do yah?"

"Oh no!" The others replied in unison.

"Good. Now stay well back." With that, Muscles began to quickly push the barge at top speed towards the bridge support.

For a moment, the others watched wih curiousity, not knowing what Muscles was doing. Then Mugger's eyes widened as he realised. "Muscles! Stop!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Muscles then a few feet from the bridge support - but the barge kept on going. It hit the bridge support with a sicken in crash. It broke apart and fuel splashed out. There was a moment of silence, then the remains fof the barge set alight.

"Just as a planed," Muscles smirked to the others. "Now c'mon. Le's get out of here before somebody sees us and reports us for making fires."

So the four Fuel Drivers turned away and headed away from the burning broken barge.

* * *

For the thirty minutes, the barge continued to burn and smoke rose higher and higher above the bridge. Then ventually, the barge exploded, destroying the bridge support. The bridge then came down with a great crash, landing in the water and smashing apart.

Then as if on cue, Puffa approached the broken bridge with his goods train. He had seen what had happened and slammed on his brakes, but it was no use. He went over the edge and landed in the canal, bringing his train with him.

* * *

**Another chapter with a bit of action, and another cliff hanger. Once again, I would have continues writing, but there probably would be an overflow of words. So you'll just have to wait to see what happens next.**


	14. More Trouble

**Well, here's Chapter Fourteen. I've noticed this story now has more chapters than the number of TUGS episodes there are. I just don't know how many chapters this story will end up with.**

**

* * *

**

For a moment, the scene of the disaster was silent and the damage went unnoticed. Then eventually, Zebedee approached it, towing a barge of pipes. He stopped when he saw the damaged bridge. "Ooh! What happened here?"

Then Ten Cents and O.J. appeared on the other side of the wreckage, on their way to pick up their barges. Top Hat was with them, with Eddie and Frank on each side of his hull. They all stopped and looked at the damage.

"Bless my paddle wheels," exclaimed O.J. in surprise. "What's all this mess."

Top Hat noticed Zebedee on the other side, and frowned. "Oh, you've gone and destroyed yet another railway bridge, have you, Zebedee?"

"'Ey, this is nothing to do with me!" Zebedee frowned in defense. "I just came here and found the bridge like this!"

Just then, Ten Cents spotted Puffa's funnel sticking out above the surface. He couldn't tell it was Puffa, but was alerted. "A train has fallen! I'd better go and get help!" And he turned around and headed back to the port.

* * *

Ten Cents returned shortly with Mighty Moe. The big floating crane lifted Puffa out of the water, surprising the four tugs, and placed him onto Eddie. While Mighty Moe lifted Puffa's waggons out of the water, Puffa told Ten Cents about how he fell in. "But I don't understand how the bridge collapsed."

"I still suspect _you_," Top Hat said suspiciously to Zebedee.

"I told you, this was nothing to do with me! Maybe the bridge collapsed because it was very old - like you, O.J."

Just then, Ten Cents spotted something floating nearby. "Hey! What's that?"

O.J. looked towards where Ten Cents was looking and saw it; the burnt out remains of a fuel barge. "Looks like that barge exploded, which caused the bridge to collapse."

"Ooh, that reminds me," remarked Puffa, suddenly remembering. "A short while ago, I saw a bunch of tugs I'd never seen before trying to steal a fuel barge."

At these words, Ten Cents, O.J. and Top Hat gasped in unison. Zebedee frowned, wondering what was up.

"What?" Puffa asked, puzzled by their expressions.

"You saw some tugs trying to steal a barge," remarked O.J., "and then this bridge collapses from an explosion?"

"Yeah," said Puffa, still curious. "So?"

"Coincidence?" Ten Cents pondered, frowning. "I don't think so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zorran was going through the harbour on his way back to the estuary to look for any vessels in need of a tow. He was also keeping a look-out for Zip and Zug, who had not been seen since the night before. "I dunno. You take your eyes of them to go to sleep. You wake up next morning to find they've gone. Huh! Who knows where they are and what they're doing by themselves?"

He passed a warehouse, and spotted Hercules by the entrance. Zorran, having always been afraid of the ocean-going member of the Star Fleet, hurried a little, not wanted to be seen by him. But Hercules spot him and called him. "Zorran, old boy, come here!"

Zorran didn't want to, but slowly, with much fear, made his way to the warehouse, facing Hercules. "Er, hiya, Hercules. What can I do for ya!"

"You can tell me what your cronies are doing in this warehouse."

Zorran looked through the entrance of the warehouse, which was blocked by barges, and was ery surprised to see Zip and Zug trapped inside, looking very frightened. "Zorran! Get us out of here!" Zug cried.

"What are you two idiots doing in there?!" Zorran scowled.

"I take it they were trying to steal something," Hercules sniffed stiffly.

"N-no we weren't," Zip whimpered miserably. "But someone is! We'll tell you, but please let us out."

So Zorran and Hercules managed to pull the stuck barges away and Zip and Zug steamed out, glad to be free. Then they told Zorran and Hercules about how they had overheard the Fuel Drivers planning to illegally sell the Tugging Fuel barges before they were discovered and ended up trapped in the warehouse.

"So they _are_ up to something!" Zorran bellowed. "Well if they're gonna be selling those fuel barges - then they'd better give me some of the money earned, because they still owe me for the one they took."

"They're not gonna be selling any fuel barges, Zorran," Hercules declared. "We're gonna make sure of that."

* * *

Ten Cents, O.J. and Top Hat arrived at Lucky's Yard with Mighty Moe, Eddie and Frank, who were carrying Puffa and his waggons.

"We'll leave you here, Puffa," said Ten Cents. "They'll repair you shortly."

As they were about to turn around to leave, they spotted Sunshine pulled into the yard. To their surprise, he had Billy Shoepack in tow.

"Hi, Billy," said Ten Cents smiling. "We don't see you often here in Bigg City Port."

"I think it'd be better if he didn't stop," O.J. frowned. "We don't want your dynamite going off."

"Oh no, O.J.," Billy gasped. "I don't have no dynamite - although I did."

"What are you doing here?" Top Hat asked suspicously.

"Well, I was steaming along the river, towing me biggest barge of dynamite ever. But then, some tug came up to me, and suggested I'd give it to him, saying smoke from me stack would set it off. But that's ridiculous! I've been delievering dynamite for years, and smoke from me stack doesn't set it off! It only goes off when I set it off!"

"Get to the point, Shoepack," said O.J. crossly.

"Well, I refused to give to to him, but then he rammed me into some rocks and made off with me barge down to Bigg City."

"I found Billy stuck on the rocks on my was back," added Sunshine. "He was badly damaged, so I took him into port for repairs."

"Sorry to hear that, Billy," apoligised Ten Cents.

"Hey, I'm not sad about it. I'm more annoed about me dynamite being stolen. I would have loved to have set it off. It would make a lovely big bang!"

"What did this tug look like?" asked Sunshine.

"Well, he was big and black - oh, he had no stack!"

The four Star Tugs all gasped in unison. They all knew who that discription matched.

"He had no stack?" gasped Ten Cents.

"And he's in Bigg City Port - with your big load of dynamite?" Sunshine cried in terror.

"Yeah," replied Billy.

O.J. sighed. "As if just having you in Bigg City Port wasn't bad enough, Shoepack."

* * *

**So Gangster has stolen Billy's dynamite. Is he gonna use it and create a massive explosion? Only I know - but you'll find out in a few chapters.**


	15. Planning

**Long wait for an update yet again. Very sorry about that. For some of my week, I've been kept busy with schoolwork. I can never garantee when an update will take place. Well, your wait for Chapter Fourteen is over and the story draws near to the end.**

* * *

Later, Ten Cents, Sunshine, O.J. and Top Hat went to Captain Star and alerted him of the recent crimes that the Fuel Drivers had commited, involving Billy and Puffa. Captain Star was very taken aback when he heard.

"Sir," said Ten Cents when they had finished, "I know you just want the authorities to deal with all this-"

"You're right, Ten Cents," Captain Star interrupted. "I don't want any of you to try and stop the Fuel Drivers yourself."

"I think we should to what the Captain said," Top Hat muttered huffily.

"But, Sir," Sunshine protested. "All our friends are getting affected. Puffa, Billy - and even me!"

"I'm aware of that Sunshine - but if you get involved with those dangerous tugs, you may end up getting destroyed for good! Now I will not tell you again; I do not want you getting involved with the Fuel Drivers and trying to stop them. You let the authorities deal with that. Now get on with your work - all of you!"

The four Star Tugs turned away from the Star Dock and headed towards the harbour. Ten Cents and Sunshoine were disappointed. O.J. was expressionless. Top Hat, however, seemed quite satisfied. "Well then, I guess that's sorted. We don't have to worry anymore."

"Of course we do!" Ten Cents burst out, frustrated. "Those tugs are not only stealing barges and making money illegally, but they're prepeared to destroy anyone that get's in their way. You just expect not to do anything to stop them?"

"It works for me."

"I was lucky to escape, Top Hat," put in Sunshine, indignantly. "And Puffa was lucky not to be destroyed in his accident, as Billy was lucky not to be destroyed, but only hit. But who is to say their next victim won't be lucky?"

Ten Cents turned to O.J. "O.J., you won't just sit back and let them steal barges and attempt to destroy everyone, will you?"

O.J., who hadn't spoken since they had alerted Captain Star, turned his head to face Ten Cents and frowned. "No, I will not! You're right, Ten Cents! We need to stop them - whether Captain Star approves or not!"

"So much for the oldest and wisest of tugs," Top Hat groaned.

"We need to get all the tugs involved," went on O.J. "We should all get together and discuss what we're going to do to stop them. I'm sure they'll agree. Ten Cents, Top Hat, you go and tell Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules and Grampus. Tell them to meet us at dusk by the quay near the steelworks. Sunshine, you come with me and we'll alert the Z-Stacks."

"Oh, so you're going to get _them _involved now, are you?" Top Hat grunted grudgingly.

"I'm sure _they _don't like the Fuel Drivers taking their work anymore more than we do," chuckled Sunshine, and the tugs split up and went in different directions in pairs.

* * *

Later, Sunshine and O.J. found the Z-Stacks all gathered in the middle of the harbour. Zorran had been leading Zip and Zug back towards the Zero Dock and on the way, had bumped into Zebedee and Zak.

The two Star Tugs approached them cautiously. The Z-Stacks turned and noticed them. "Uh, hello," Sunshine smiled nervously.

"Look here, lads," sneered Zorran. "It's the oldest and youngest of the Stars together. What a match!"

"What d'you want?" croaked Zak, not at all pleased to see them.

"Er, we're having a meeting," said Sunshine quietly. "And we were hoped you'd, er, come along."

The Z-Stacks burst into laughter.

"Come to a meeting with you?!" Zorran bellowed through his loud laughter. "Oh, you Stars are so stupid, you make me laugh!"

"Me too," added Zug between fits of laughter.

O.J. steamed up. "Listen, you know what the Fuel Drivers are up to, right?"

The Z-Stacks stopped laughing at once.

"Yeah," replied Zorran, snobbishly. "They still owe me money."

"And they shut me and Zip up in a warehouse last night," put in Zug, hastily.

"They did?" remarked O.J., surprised. "Well then, you had better come to the meeting."

"Huh?!" snorted Zorran.

"We're going to try to stop them stop them. Just meet us at dusk at the quay near the steelworks." With that, O.J. and Sunshine turned and steamed away.

"Are we going to go to that meeting, Zorran," asked Zip, a little nervous.

"If it's to stop those theives, yeah? We can't let them get away with stealing barges, trapping you in warehouses - and not paying me my money."

* * *

**So it looks like the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks are going to team up to stop the Fuel Drivers. Will they be able to stop them. Stay tuned - though I don't know how long for.**


	16. Teaming Up

**Yet another long update which I'm sorry for. I've got my school exams coming up next month, so updates will probably be slow. I'll have to write when I can get some free time. This must be the second story I've written which has slow updates (the first being "Saving Sodor").**

* * *

When dusk finally began to fall, the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks all made their way to the quay by the steelworks. O.J. and Sunshine were the first to arrive there, and Ten Cents and Top Hat arrived shortly after them.

"We told the Z-Stacks about the meeting," O.J. told them. "They agree to come. Did you tell the others?"

"Yeah, we did," replied Ten Cents. "We also told them the crimes the Fuel Drivers have been committing. They were willing to help catch them - although they were a little against the idea of having the Z-Stacks being in on this."

"Any wise Star Tug would be," Top Hat snorted snootily. "Mind you, there's a Star here who's supposed to be the wisest, but has a strange way of showing it."

"I know what I'm doing, Top Hat!" O.J. remarked defensively. "More than you ever know what you're doing at any time!"

"Hey, look!" Sunshine called hastily, trying to distract them from arguing. "Here come Big Mac and Warrior!"

Sure enough, the two strong harbour Star Tugs steamed into view and over to their fellow Star Tugs. As they stopped beside them, some bubbles rose to the surface and Grampus rose up.

"Alright, guys," Big Mac greeted them, smiling. "We're looking forward to stopping those criminal tugs tonight! But are you sure we can trust the Z-Stacks will help us, O.J.?"

"I'm sure they aren't any happier than we are about the Fuel Drivers taking work, and now that they know they're thieves, I'm sure they'd be prepared to stop them."

"Well, they'd better not try anything on us," said Warrior frowning. "If they do, I'll-"

"You'll what, Warrior?!" asked an oily voice. Warrior froze. He found out the voice belonged to Zorran, who was steaming over to them, leading the other Z-Stacks.

"Oh, n-nothing, Z-Z-Zorran," Warrior stuttered in fear.

Zorran sneered sinisterly. "If you were think of doing anything to us, I'll-"

"You what, Zorran," came a stern voice. Zorran and the other Z-Stacks immediately began quivering in fear as Hercules steamed over to them, frowning."

"Oh, w-we would th-think of d-d-doing anything, Hercules," Zorran smiled nervously. "We're here to w-w-work together."

"That's right!" Ten Cents put in, frowning at them all. "Tonight, we need to work together to catch those Fuel Drivers and bring them to custordy. Z-Stacks, you may hate us Star Tugs. We aren't fond of you either. But both Star Fleet and Zero Fleet have been working in Bigg City Port for years. We have been relied on by just about everybody. So are we gonna let some criminal who claim to be better, because their more modern beat us?"

"Oh no!" The others shouted out in unison.

"Good! So that means no arguing tonight! That includes you, Top Hat!"

"Bah! Me? Argue? Honestly, you switchers come up with strange ideas!"

"So, what's the plan, Ten Cents?" asked Sunshine.

Ten Cents frown fell to a look of embaressment. "Oh! I, er, hadn't thought of a plan. O.J., did you think of one?"

"Hah! How pathetic!" Zak sneered. "That little switcher tries to make himself look proffessional - but in the end, has to turn to the old timer instead."

"Ah, but at least the old man does have a plan," smiled O.J. He then whisptered to the others.

"Good thinking, O.J., old man," Hercules smiled. "That'll surely stop those tugs."

"It's a bit of a stinker," Top Hat groaned. Ten Cents frowned at him. "Er, I didn't mean the idea was bad," Top Hat added, smiling sheepishly. "It's just what part of the plan involves."

"We'll I think that's work," added Zug grinning.

"I just hope you're part of the plan catched _all_ of them," Zip said quietly in fear.

"Right, I'll wait here for now, as you want me," said Hercules. "And you come back for me to tell me when to alert the Coast Guard."

"Alright, see you later, Hercules," O.J. smiled. "Come on lads - and wish us all luck."

So the others all headed away from the keyside, and when they went further into the harbour, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Zorran, Zip and Zug headed one way, as the others headed another.

* * *

Later, Mugger, Muscles, Animal and Pushover whre going through the dark harbour, when their noses picked up a strange aroma.

"Ugh!" Mugger groaned in disgust. "What's that horrible pong?!"

The four Fuel Drivers looked around and saw they were near the city garbage dump. A bank of garbage was in the water and the smell was reaching into their nostrils.

"Yuck! Let's get out of here!" Pushover spat.

They were about to race off when Animal called out. "Stop! Look!"

The others looks towards where Animal was looking and spotted a lone Tugging Fuel barge just beyond the bank of garbage.

"Is anyone about?" asked Muscles. The four tug looked around and saw Jack the Grapper on the quay hanging from his crane, but his eyes were closed.

"He's asleep," remarked Animal hastily. "Let's get it."

Slowy, one behind the other, the four Fuel Drivers slowly made their way alongside the bank of garbage towards the barge. As they did, Jack opened one eye, saw them moving quietly, opened his other eye and yelled; "NOW!"

The Fuel Drivers yelled with fright. Then, to their surprise, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Zebedee and Zak charged out of the shadows. Big Mac banged into Animal and pushed him onto the bank of garbage. O.J. did the same to Mugger, as Top Hat did to Pushover and Zebedee and Zak did to Muscles. The four Fuel Drivers were now stuck on the bank of garbage.

"Hey!" Pushover yelled angrily. "Let us off!"

"Oh don't worry," Zebedee smirked smugly. "You'll be let off."

"Once the Coast Guard comes to arrest you all." Big Mac added.

At that moment, Warrior appeared into view, pushing Lord Stinker. He pushed the garbage barge beside the bank of garbage. "Keep an aye on them, will ya, your Lordship?"

"With pleasure," Lord Stinker chuckled. The Fuel Drivers groaned in disgust at the smell of the barge.

"Don't think you've won though," Muscles sneered. "You may have caught us - but Gangster is still out there and no tug can catch him."

"Says you," O.J. replied. "Come on, lads. Let's go tell Hercules to fetch the Coast Guard straight here." With that, the four Star Tugs and two Z-Stacks headed away from the garbage dump, leaving behind the four Fuel Drivers, Lord Stinker and Jack.

"Ugh! Why did we have to be pushed onto a pile of garbage?" Muscles groaned disgustedly. "Horrible stuff!"

"Oh, I dunno," replied Lord Stinker. "I think it's good stuff."

"Yeah," added Jack. "Why not 'ave some?" With that, he scooped up some garbage from a pile that was on the quay, rose up, moved over until he was dangling over Muscles and dropped the garbage over him.

"Ugh! Disgusting! I'm all dirty and smelly! I need a wash."

Just then, Grampus rose up from underwater beside the bank of garbage and spat water into Muscles' face.

"Argh! This isn't what I had in mind!"

Grampus, Lord Stinker and Jack laughed. And so did the other Fuel Drivers, despite being caught.

* * *

**Well, four of the Fuel Drivers have been caught - but the big boss, Gangster is still out? Can he be caught? You'll find out in the grand finale of the next chapter.**


	17. Teammates, Trap & Traitor

**Wow! This must be the fastest update the story has had. I started writing it the day after I wrote the last chapter and finished it today, What an improvement.**

**This chapter won't be the last one - the next will. I'm going to divide the grande finale into two parts. Here's the first...**

* * *

Further away in the dark harbour, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Zorran, Zip and Zug were looking around to see if they could find any Fuel Drivers. But since they had left the others, there was no sign of any of the group of thieving vessels anywhere.

Zip was glad of this. "Th-there duh-doesn't seem t-t-to be any-"

"Shut up, Zip!" Zorran snapped, annoyed. "Whether you like it or not, we're not gonna abandon the search."

"Don't you wanna get your work back, Zip?" Sunshine asked.

"Not really. As long as we don't have to face those Fuel Drivers - I'm happy to have no work."

"Tell that to Captain Zero," Zug frowned. "He'll sink you for sure."

"I dunno why we have cowards like you two on board the fleet," Zorran muttered grudgingly.

"Huh?! Zip's a coward, yeah, but me?!" Zug grinned. "With all due respect, Zorran, I'm not scared-"

"Quiet!" Ten Cents inturrupted in a whisper. "Look over there!"

The tugs looked towards starboard, where Ten Cents was looking, and spotted Gangster in the darkness, towing a Tugging Fuel barge and a long barge of dynamite.

"It's their leader!" Zug cried in fright. And he quickly turned around and hurried off into the darkness as fast as he could.

"Zug! Wait for me!" Zip immediately turned around and chased after Zug, screaming.

"Hey! Get back here you two!" Zorran yelled angrily. But Zip and Zug continued steaming quickly away and hurried off into the night.

"I'd better go after them," Sunshine sighed. "I'll come back later in case you need me." He too then turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the harbour.

Ten Cents and Zorran turned to each other. Zorran frowned, but Ten Cents grinned. "Well, Zorran, it looks like it's just you and me...buddy!"

"Just you and me...just this once...mate!"

"Right, well, let's go after Gangster."

The two arch rivals then proceeded towards to spot where they had spotted Gangster. As they approached it, they looked towards port, and there, they spotted Gangster in the distance, a bit further away. Ten Cents and Zorran headed towards where Gangster was heading, wondering where he was going.

* * *

The soon found out in surprise as they were lead away from the harbour and towards a large wooden warehouse, like the last one the Fuel Drivers had kept their barges in, but bigger. Keeping a distance away from the warehouse, Ten Cents and Zorran watched as Gangster disappeared through the wooden doors with the two barges.

"Should we go in after him?" Ten Cents asked.

"Better not. With just the two of us and him in there, he could sink us."

They stood in the darkness in silence for a while. Then at last, Ten Cents spoke. "Uh, Zorran?"

Zorran turned to look at him. "Yeah? What?"

"We're trying to make sure that _both _our fleets get our work back. So, even though at the end of this, we'll go back to being rivals - we'll help each other and see that neither of us comes to any harm. Won't we?"

Zorran frowned and looked away. "Yeah. Sure we will."

Ten Cents beamed happily. "Thanks, Zorran."

* * *

Five mintues later, Ten Cents and Zorran spotted Gangster leaving the warehouse. They gasped in surprise and watched as he turned to Starboard and disappeared from sight.

"Come on," remarked Ten Cents. "Let's go in the warehouse."

They steamed quietly and quickly towards the warehouse entrance and disappeared through the doors. Inside, it was very dark, but the two tugs saw the long lines of Tugging Fuel barges inside. They also saw the barge of dynamite on the left side near the entrance.

"What's he want with explosives?" Zorran asked. "Is he selling that off too?"

"He took it from Billy Shoepack."

"Billy Shoepack? Is that the little paddler from Up River who blew up the tramper which trapped you Stars and Zug and had me stuck on some rocks?"

"Yeah, that's him," Ten Cents replied, beginning to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, Ten Cents! You wouldn't be laughing if it was _you_ stuck on the rocks!"

"I think I would be! You have to admit, Zorran, it was kinda funny."

Zorran frowned, then grinned and put on a false laugh. "Ah ha ha! So, anyway, what's your plan?"

"One of us goes on the left side of the entrance, the other on the right. Then once Gangster comes back in, we'll close onto him and hold him until Sunshine comes back. We'll tell him to fetch Hercules with the Coast Guard and hold onto him until Sunshine returns."

"Good plan - although are you sure we can hold onto him until the Coast Guard comes?"

"Oh well I'm sure you can Zorran. You're a big strong tug, aren't you?"

Zorran grinned. "Too right I am, Ten Cents. Too right!"

* * *

The minutes passed. Ten Cents and Zorran were standing one on each side of the entrance to the entrance of the warehouse. Ten Cents stood on the right, while Zorran stood on the left. Neither of them spoke, but Ten Cents was sure they were going to catch the Fuel Driers .

Soon after, they heard Gangster approaching the doors. "I'm low on fuel. Perhaps I'd better refuel from one of the barges, as long as I still leave a bit to sell."

"He's coming," exclaimed Ten Cents. "Ready, Zorran?"

"Ready when you are!"

They stood where they were in silence, then watched with shivers going through their boilers as the leader of the Fuel Drivers passed through the entrance. Gangster was looking straight ahead at the lines of Tugging Fuel barges, so he didn't see the two tugs on each side of him.

At that moment, Ten Cents and Zorran yelled out and blew their hooters. Gangster jerked in fright and frantically looked from side to side as the two tugs swiftly moved sidewards, closing in on him and trapping him in between them.

"_HA!_" Ten Cents remarked triumphantly. "We got you now!" Then, to the switcher's surprise, Gangster moved sideways and pushed him hards into the warehouse wall. Ten Cents cried out, as the impact made a hole in his waterline. To Ten Cents' horror, water gushing through the hole and he started to slowly sink. "Zorran, help! I'm sinking!"

Zorran and Gangster just stood and watched the switcher starting to sink. Then, just as the water had passed over his deck, there was a bump as Ten Cents' hull had hit the water bed. He remained down to above his deck out of the water. "Quick, Zorran! Stop him!"

Zorran continued looking at the almost sunken Ten Cents, then turned angrily to Gangster. "Look here you! You are committing some very serious crimes here! You're stealing barges - and your lot owe me money!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Then suddenly, Zorran charged towards Gangster. Gangster charged towards Zorran. The two knocked their bows into each other's, and one impact, a fireball errupted from Zorran's stack. It soared into the air for a few seconds, then landed onto the barge of dynamite.

The barge exploded and caught alight. Zorran and Gangster backed away in fright. The explosion sent a fireball flying onto one of the Tugging Fuel barges, which then also caught alight.

Gangster screamed. "I gotta get out of here!" He started to move towards the entrance, but slowed to a stop. "Oh no! I'm out of fuel."

"Here, I'll tell you what," Zorran sneered. "I'll save you if you pay me what you owe, plus a little more."

"Yes, yes! Just save me!"

"Deal!" Zorran moved in front of Gangster and attached a line onto him.

"Zorran, what are you doing?!" Ten Cents cried.

"Well, I need to get my money, don't I?"

"Never mind your money! And what about me?"

"Sorry, Ten Cents, but like you said; we'll go back to being rivals at the end of this." Zorran sneered evily. "Didn't Captain Star ever tell you not to trust Z-Stacks?"

"But Zorran-"

"Ta-ta, Ten Cents!" With that, Zorran steamed out of the entrance with Gangster in tow. The fuel barge that was on fire exploded, sending showers of flames to other fuel barges, setting them alight too. Ten Cents sighed. He had failed. Zorran had betrayed him, Gangster had got away and he was about to be burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**Another fire! Another cliffy! I don't know if two fires in one story was a good idea, but I had pictured something like this for the showndown and couldn't think of anything to replace it. Zorran wasn't originally going to save Gangster, but I think it adds a bit of interest to the story.**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter, to find out if Gangster will be caught - and if Ten Cents will survive!**


	18. Failed Rescue Attempt

**Okay, a bit of a change has been made; this _isn't _going to be the last chapter. It was going to be, but if I had included everything I was going to in this chapter, it would have been too long. So everything else I was going to include will have to be in next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. The finale will be divided into three parts now instead of two.**

**Here's part two of three.**

* * *

Zorran hurried away from the burning building with Gangster in tow. He towed the criminal half a mile into the dark harbour before stopping.

"Alright! I've saved your non-existent stack! Now gimmie the money you owe!"

"Ha! Do you really think I'm gonna pay ya?!"

"Wha-?!" Zorran spluttered in shock. "But you said you would! You tricked me!"

"Go screw ya stack on, oldie!" Gangster boomed. "I think you know by now I've been stealing barges so that I can sell them. So do you think I'm gonna give you money?!"

"Well then, I've just throw you back in the fire."

Zorran was just about to tow Gangster away when Hercules and the Coast Guard came into view, followed by Sunshine.

"Zorran, old boy!" Hercules exclaimed proudly when he saw the Z-Stack with Gangster. "You caught him!"

"Er, yeah! Yeah, I caught him! Ain't I good!"

"Oh, yes, Zorran, you are," Gangster sneered. "Good at helping me!"

"What?!" Zorran exclaimed.

"He was helping me escape and get away with the crimes us Fuel Drivers commited!"

"Is that so?" asked the Coast Guard.

"No I wasn't!" Zorran cried in panic. "He's lying!"

"Zorran and Gangster," retorted the Coast Guard sharply. "You are both under arrest!"

"No!" Zorran continued yelling in fear. "I'm innocent."

"Oh, sure you are," Gangster smirked sinisterly. "As innocent as _I _am!"

"Um, Zorran," Sunshine whispered shyly. "Where's Ten Cents?"

"Oh, he's just shut up in a burning warehouse."

"WHAT?!" Horrified, Sunshine raced in the direction of the burning warehouse.

"Sunshine! Wait!" Hercules cried out, but Sunshine raced away out of sight.

_My, my! _Zorran thought. _The two Star switchers are as stupid as each other!_

* * *

Sunshine approached the burning warehouse. He saw in horror smoke billowing from the entrance. "_Ten Cents!_" He raced towards the building when it suddenly exploded. Flames shots out and the entire building. "_Ten Cents!_"

Sunshine bravely steamed quickly towards the entrance. He looked inside, but all he could see was smoke and flames. With a toot on his hooter, Sunshine raced through the doors, coughing from the clouds of smoke billowing everywhere. He saw all of the stolen barges nearly rapidly burning. Flames roared everywhere. It was like being in a blast furnace.

"Ten Cents?" Sunshine called out between coughs. No answer. "_Ten Cents!_"

Then to his relief, Sunshine heard a voice he knew. "Sunshine?!"

He looked near the side by the entrance and sure enough, there was his best friend, looking surprised and scared, dirty with ashes and almost sunk. Sunshine approached him. "Ten Cents! Are you okay?"

"Only just! What are you doing in here?! Get out of here before you go up in smoke! You've already been trapped in a fire once."

"No! You and Grampus got me out of that fire! I'm gonna do the same for you!" Sunshine when to attach a line, then noticed that Ten Cents was almost sunk. He hesitated, hurriedly pondering what to do.

"Sunshine, it's no good. Get out of here! You can't save me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Sunshine threw the rope, which happened to have a large noose in it, around Ten Cents' stack. "You're coming with me mate!"

Sunshine began to reverse, pulling the noose tight around Ten Cents' stack. He then began to reverse towards the exit. However, with Ten Cents stuck on the water bed, he soon couldn't move. He pulled hard and the rope strained but Ten Cents didn't move.

"Sunshine!" Ten Cents protested pleadingly. "You can't-"

"Yes I can!" Sunshine pulled furiously on the rope and sure enough, he began to slowly drag his friend across the water bed. Ten Cents gasped in surprise, and smiled for a brief second, beginning to feel hopeful. But his expression soon changed to that of an alarmed on and the burning barges nearby let off another explosion.

"Don't worry, buddy," Sunshine smiled, reversing slowly but surely towards . "You're gonna make it out."

Sunshine's deck managed to get through the entrance into the opening. Both he and Ten Cents began to feel much more hopeful. "You're doing it, Sunshine," exclaimed Ten Cents, happily.

Sunshine managed to clear the entrance and continued to pull Ten Cents towards it. Ten Cents continued to slowly move across the water bed, feeling more and more hopeful.

"You're nearly there!" Sunshine cried in delight. "Just a bit more and you'll-"

Before Sunshine could finish, a burning rafter from above broke and came crashing down onto the rope, breaking it. Sunshine shot quickly backwards, but Ten Cents remained where he was. "_SUNSHINE!!!_"

Sunshine managed to control and stop himself and looked back at the burning building. "_TEN CENTS!!!_"

He steamed quickly towards the entrance, intending to go back inside, when to his horror, the building began to slowly collapse.

"_NO!_" Sunshine screamed. But there was nothing he could do. He could only watch helplessly and in terror as the building came crashing down. As it did, smoke poured everywhere, for a moment, blinding Sunshine.

When the smoke cleared, Sunshine saw the the wreaked wooden building, not a pile of rubble. The fire was out, but some smoke still poured fromthe wreak.

Sunshine, still shocked, stood where he was, rapidly shaking his head.

"_TEN CENTS!!!_"

* * *

**So once again, another cliffy leading you in suspense until next chapter, which will be the final one, where you're questions will be answered.**

**So I'll be finishing this story with a total of nineteen chapters. I was rather hoping to get it to twenty, but all that's left to write now is Ten Cents' fate and what happens afterwards to conclude the story.**

**So stay tuned for the final chapter of "A TUGS Adventure".**


	19. Back To Normal

**Here it is at last - the final chapter. After these long weeks, we've reached the end! Here you go:**

* * *

Sunshine stood where he was, staring in shock and disbelief, rapidly shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no!"

At that moment, O.J., Big Mac, Warrior, Top Hat, Zebedee and Zak steamed into view. They all spotted the burnt out rubble.

"Get a load of that!" gasped Top Hat.

"Is this the work of the last Fuel Driver - or that little Star shimper," Zebedee sneered, looking at Sunshine.

O.J. steamed over to the little switcher. "What happened here, Sunshine?"

"Tuh-Ten Cents! He was trapped inside! I tr-tried to pulled 'im out, but..." Sunshine couldn't finish. He just constantly gasped in fright.

The other Star tugs all gasped too. "Ten Cents! He was caught in that?!" Warrior cried, staring at the rubble. Zebedee and Zak looked at each other without saying anything. They weren't horrified, but they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"It w-w-was all my fault," Sunshine said miserably. "I kn-know I c-c-could have pulled 'im out..."

"Well, thank heavens _you_weren't caught either Sunshine," remarked O.J. He turned to the rubble. "Hmm, maybe there's a chance that..." He turned to Big Mac and Warrior. "You two go fetch Scuttlebutt Pete. He can clear up the rubble."

"Right, O.J." Warrior replied. Then he and Big Mac set off into the the harbour.

"Uh, we'd better go too," put in Zak. He and Zebedee turned around and headed away.

"Won't Captain Zero be please that now we've caught all the Fuel Drivers," Zebedee smirked triumphantly, "_and _one Star Tug is out of the picture."

Sunshine, O.J. and Top Hat stared at the burnt out rubble. None of them spoke. They were all sad at the fact that Ten Cents had been caught when the building had collapsed and was now buried inside somewhere, possibly destroyed.

* * *

Big Mac and Warrior soon returned with Scuttlebutt Pete, who began scooping up several piles of burnt wood from the rubble. Hercules and Grampus had also arrived, having been informed of what had happened. Hercules was talking to O.J, while the other tugs were anxiously watching Mighty More clear the rubble, in search of Ten Cents.

"We managed to catch four of the Fuel Drivers," O.J. told Hercules solemnly.

"And we managed to catch the other one; their leader," replied Hercules. "Unfortunately, it turns out Zorran was helping them."

"He was? I should have known not to trust Z-Stacks."

"Oh, it's okay, O.J., old darling. All that matters now is that the Fuel Drivers have been caught." Hercules turned sadly towards the rubble and the watching Star Tugs. "And if Ten Cents is alright."

The other Stars continued to watch with sadness as Scuttlebutt continued scooping wood from the rubble. For a while, there was silence as he did so, then Scuttlebutt cried out. "Everyone, look!"

The Stars looked closely into the rubble and gasped with horror. Ten Cent's face was visible within the rubble. Scuttlebutt had scooped rubble that was covering it. His eyes were closed.

"Quick, Scuttlebutt, keep scooping!" Big Mac ordered. Scuttlebutt continued scooping up more rubble and soon, Ten Cents was visible from the deck up. The Stars looked at him. He was dirty all over with ashes, his porthole windows were smashed and his stack and flagpole were bent.

"Ten Cents?" Sunshine whispered in sadness. No answer. "Ten Cents, please wake up. Please."

Slowly, the little switcher opened his eyes to find several distraught faces which quickly changed to happy expressions. "Ugh! What happened?!"

"Ten Cents! You're alright!" Sunshine cried happily.

"Thanks goodness," O.J. sighed with relief.

"I was frightfully worried," Top Hat added. "I'm so glad you're alright, Ten Cents."

Ten Cents smiled. "Thanks, Top Hat." Then he suddenly remembered. "Zorran! Gangster! They got-"

"It's alright, Ten Cents, old darling," Hercules mused. "They've been caught - and so have the others. They won't be bothering us now."

Ten Cents let out a big sigh of relief.

"I'll go and fetch Mighty Moe and a barge," said Big Mac. "We'll tow you back since you can't move. We'll go back to Captain Star and tell him all we've done."

"And I'll go and tell the Coast Guard to arrest the other Fuel Drivers," chuckled O.J., heading away. "They're still stuck on the smelly garbage."

* * *

Later, Ten Cents found himself on top of a barge, being towed by Big Mac towards the Star Dock, with Sunshine, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules and Grampus all around him. They were all happy that he was okay and he was happy to have such good friends who cared about him.

They arrived back at the Star Dock immediately to shouts of anger by Captain Star. "There you all are! Just where do you think you've all been?!"

"Oh, nowhere much," grinned Ten Cents. "Just stopping the Fuel Drivers."

"_WHAT?!_ But I told you not-"

Before Captain Star could finish, O.J. steamed into the dock, followed by the Coast Guard, who was towing Zorran and the Fuel Drivers in a line.

"Captain Star!" The Coast Guard called. "I'd just like to say that you should be proud of your Star Fleet. They helped us to catch one of the biggest gang of crooks ever to invade Bigg City Port. As you can see here, these thieves had a bit of help from Zorran."

"I see. I always knew you were no good Zorran. I'm glad you finally get what you deserve."

"But I'm innocent!" Zorran protested angrily. "Wait until Captain Zero here's about this! He'll-"

"Ah, shut up!" moaned Gangster grudgingly. "You're coming with me."

"Yes. you're _all_ coming with _me_!" The Coast Guard barked, as he lead the five fuel driven tugs and one coal driven tug away.

The Stars turn back to Captain Star, who hesitated before speaking. "Well Star Fleet, as much as I didn't want you do get involved, I am pleased with you all. You've stopped these criminals and now we can get back to work as normal. I am proud to be at the helm of such a loyal fleet."

All the tugs blew their hooters in happiness. Then Captain Star noticed that Ten Cents was damaged. "Ten Cents, wha-?! I won't ask. Sunshine, tomorrow, take him to Lucky's Yard for repairs. Now all of you get a good night's sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" And the entire Star Fleet fell happily to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ten Cents was steaming happily through the harbour. He had been repaired and was as good as new. Captain Star had sent him off to his first job in weeks.

As he steamed through the harbour, to his surprise, he met Zorran. "Oh, Zorran, you've been released, have you?"

"Yeah, Captain Zero bailed me out. And a good thing too." Zorran scowled. "I didn't do anything."

"Well, you should have helped me instead of Gangster. But it doesn't matter now, as we're back to being rivals." Ten Cents smiled. "But you know what, Zorran? I'd rather have you and the Z-Stacks as rivals than the Fuel Drivers any day.

"Yeah, I guess you Stars aren't as bad as those Fuel Drivers. They still didn't gimmie my money. Captain Zero was annoyed at that and the fact he had to spend a great deal of of money to get me out."

"Well, things are back to normal now," said Ten Cents. "So I guess I'll see you around, Zorran."

"Yeah, see you."

And Ten Cents steamed off into the harbour, feeling happy now that things were back to normal. Now he was back at work and was determined to do a good job to make Captain Star please, which he would be, as the Star Fleet could not manage without a tug like Ten Cents.

* * *

**At last! The story has reached the end. I'm glad of that, because it took so long to write, and I wanna go on to write some other stuff. I'm gonna take a break now from writing Thomas & TUGS stories. Don't worry, I'll still be writing plenty. But I've had so many ideas for stories in my head for a long time now. I want to get some of the ideas for other stuff I like done.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story. I actually can't say I enjoyed writing it much. Writing took so long and updates were slow. Also, I don't think the story itself was that good. But I'll let you be the judges of that. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**Before I conclude this message, I would just like to say that this story is dedicated to the memory of David Mitton, the man who brought us Thomas & TUGS and provided us with plenty of entertainment from these two classic shows. While Thomas has now changed a lot, TUGS remains gone, but nowhere near forgotten.**

**So here's to you, David. Rest in peace and thank you for bring us two shows, which me and others have love from when we were little to this day.**

**And thank you, the reader, for reading this story! See you soon!**


End file.
